


Scarlet Snow

by Silver_Myst



Series: Catharsis [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassination, Character Death, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Gen, Triwizard Tournament, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Myst/pseuds/Silver_Myst
Summary: What will happen if Harry falls in love with the person who people thought was dead? With Ginny doing her best to gain Harry's affection, Hermione doing everything for her ambitions, and Ron being jealous of the love his best mate receives.Will our savior be able to keep his beloved from harm when the people he trust the most are the ones breaking them apart?





	1. Continent Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. It is a Harry Potter Fandom but I have included the setting and place called Ilvermony which was the magical school in America as mentioned in the Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them, a novel of J.K. Rowling. 
> 
> This fanfiction was created for entertainment purposes only. Characters, settings, magic spells and other known/familiar story acts,etc., used in the story are owned by J.K. Rowling. The rest: plot and other story events and characters that are not used or mentioned in the series novel Harry Potter are mine and are solely from my imagination. 
> 
> For cases that ideas are adopted from other works in the Archive, a proper acknowledgement or citation will be added at the end of the chapter where the idea was included.
> 
> Comments, suggestions and recommendations are welcome.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Continent Apart**

* * *

 

Me and my parents traveled from a continent to another. This is my first time to go to a place that will greatly hinder me from coming back to my home at Wiltshire. Yes, I am originally from England but I traveled to America for the reason that I still do not understand. All I know at the moment is that my residence in this place could either be permanent or temporary.

My parents decided that it will be best for me to stay at Massachusetts. At first I cried my heart out due to despair. In the end I have no choice but to obey. I can’t believe they are willing to leave me in this place. They said they need to go back to England after seeing me finally settled on my new home, which is the day after we arrive at the new house I will be staying at. They said they will visit from time to time. I wanted to believe them but the mere fact that they can’t stay with me in the new house for at least a week or a day or two is proof enough that the phrase ‘from time to time’ will mean ‘if we have time to spare.’

I bet my godfather was mad beyond imagination because aside from my parents, it was he who looked after me and loved me as his own. I can’t imagine his reaction when my parents told him about their plans of leaving me in a place far from his reach. To make it worst he doesn't know that I am prohibited from communicating to him. To be honest, I was angry with my parents for forcing me to leave without being able to say good bye. I wonder if I will have an opportunity in the future to reach out to my second father and be with him since me living the country has been made a secret from everyone, including him.

“You will be staying at the Black Mansion,” my mother said while we walk side by side. I know she loves me and wanted to stay with me, however, I know father also needed her by his side. They always say that it’s for my safety that they are doing this—forcing me to become independent from them at a very young age. Gosh! I am only seven and they will leave me in the care of the elves and someone I have no confidence to be with!

“Okay,” I replied without looking at her.

At a very young age, I was taught how to make my emotion hidden from everyone. Today, I was glad that I was trained to do so because if not, my fear will be made known to my parents. Despite the fact that I wanted them by my side, I do not want to hinder them from the important ‘mission’ they have. Father said that what they are doing is important and for the sake and benefit of more people. However, as a child, is it so wrong to crave attention from my parents? Is it so wrong to dream of having a week free from missions other than family bonding? Is it not my right to have a complete family? Most of the time I think that life is so unfair because I have everything that I needed, all material things I desire are at my reach and at my disposal. But what good is to have these things if the very person I desire to spend time with is the only ones that are out of my reach. I am thankful though, that while I was growing up, Severus was there to serve as my ‘other’ parent. Now that I’m away from him I don’t know what to feel anymore. Fate is so cruel because I forced myself to be content with having parents who I can spend very short amount of time with, but now, there will be no time to spend with them.

My father was silent and hasn’t uttered more than two words since we left home. I let my senses lull me from the despair I am feeling by concentrating on my surroundings. We walked in a ten storey building named Amorentia Inn. The name sounds familiar and I forced the cogs of my brain to work why it seems familiar. After a minute of thinking I realized that Amorentia is a kind of love potion, yes, I think this is an inn that can make people fall in love? I really don’t know. I am guessing that since the place is named after a love potion, the service has something to do with love, making two people fall in love? I don’t really care though. I just shrugged with the thought and followed my parents towards the barman named Tim. His full name is Timothy but he’d rather be called Tim, so Tim it is.

The place is cosy.The wallpapers are of light colors that blends beautifully with the light beige color of the wooden panels of the ceiling. There is a large fireplace which I assume is connected to the floo network. The barman moved out of his counter and directed my parents to an adjacent room at the far corner of this room. Of course, I followed where my parents went to since I have nowhere else to go for I am new here. Tim tapped several blocks on the brick wall just like the way Tom does at the Leaky Cauldron. As expected, the Amorentia Inn serves as the connection between the Wizarding America and the muggle world. I braced myself before I stepped into the pathway that was revealed to us.

Tim handed a map, which I think is about the American wizarding community, to my father. “Welcome to Wizarding New York!” Tim proclaimed, he ushered us a good three feet from the wall and he walked back briskly before the pathway finally closed.

“Dragon, memorize the path and buildings in this place because you will be staying here for quite sometime,”my father finally spoke to me and held my right hand. I feel like crying at that statement but Malfoys never show emotion to the public. Yes, I am a Malfoy. My parents called me Draco since my mother wanted to name me after a constellation. Its not a name for a witch but she and my father decided that whatever gender their child is, the name will remain Draco. It’s weird to think that they named me Draco when there are lots of feminine name from a star or constellation fitting for a witch, like Cassiopeia. Ilyasviel Draco Luscielle Malfoy is my full name. It symbolically means Dragon of Light which is somewhat reflected in my physical attributes. I have fair skin, and long white-blond hair just like my father. It is a common characteristic of a Malfoy. This heritage is unique in the sense that no family have the same shade of paleness or can be compared to the natural color of the hair of our ancestry. Many said that it looked like bleached due to being very near to white. I don’t really care what others say though. It is a pride of our clan. In all honesty, I will admit that I am kind of vain specially when it comes to my hair. My eyes are silver with tinges of blue. My friends at our community said that it looks like a molten mercury, some says liquid silver.

“Yes father, I will,”I replied although my eyes are cast down most of the time while we make our way to the Ministry of Magic-America. We entered a building which looks like the White House of the muggle president.

My father squeezed my hand before letting it go and leave me and my mother to wait in a corner while watching people doing their business, coming to and fro.

“Draco,” my mother whispered as she lean her head on mine. “I want you to remember that you will be staying with my aunt, Isabella Sayre, for the school year and while classes have not yet started she will be with you in the Black Mansion.” The thought of being with someone human only during the duration of school breaks and holidays is somewhat heart breaking. “Be polite Draco and behave the way we taught you,” she continued as she placed her palms on my face to cup my cheeks and look at me directly in the eyes. “Remember that I never wanted to leave you, my love, but circumstances prevents us from staying together. Our family have an important mission to carry on and we would not risk your safety in case some of our plans backfired or...” she trailed of. She closed her eyes, obviously preventing tears from falling down. I know the next words she wanted to say but even I don’t want to hear it coming from her because it will confirm my suspicion which I am afraid to come true. She took a deep breath to calm herself before resuming to talk. “You will know and understand everything someday but for now you should stay here and avoid attracting unwanted attention.”

“I…Can I at least attend classes?” I asked, hoping she would agree. When I was six, and was still in England, most of my days are spent at Hogwarts where Severus patiently taught me how to brew different kinds of potions. He said that I was brilliant in that field and wanted me to explore what other subjects I am good at. However, we were not able to find out other subjects I am proficient at since I needed to leave the continent. I loved staying at Hogwarts. He kept me in his quarters when classes finally started at the said school. Sometimes I just sit at the darkest corner of the room and watch the students brew. There are times that students are friendly and teaches me how to do the charm being taught to them. Those are the things I hope I could still continue in this new…home, environment, community, place?

“You know that I can not assure you about attending classes. You are just seven, love. Magical schools accept students who are at the age of eleven. But we could ask Aunt Isa if you could stay with her at Ilvermony and watch the classes.” I smiled at the possibility of being allowed to be with students in the school. It may not be Hogwarts but at least I could learn. “But promise me that if she allows you to stay and watch, you will behave and will not disrupt any classes.” With that being said, all I can do at the moment is hope for the best. I really hope aunt Isa will agree. Its not like I can’t learn through books, but I rather watch actual performance, activities and listen to lectures. I love reading books and I learn so much. I practice the charms specially when I’m alone but nothing beats the experience of being in an actual school. Besides, there are more books at Ilvermony. Come to think of it, I guess the real reason I wanted to attend classes is to try to actually live the life I’ve had before. Even if its just through the experience I’ve had with Uncle Sev. I promised him that I’ll continue to discover other subjects and skills, a discovery that will and can only be possible with the presence of an expert.

After ten minutes of waiting, father came back accompanied by a stout man named Marcus Albert. He is in charge of wizarding migrants, which is what I am. “Good day!” he greeted in a very jolly manner. “I would like to formally welcome Miss Ilyasviel to Wizarding World-America. I have discussed with your father all that he needs to know for your dual citizenship. To formalize the contract I would just ask for a drop of your blood to seal it.” It was weird hearing someone address me as Ilyasviel. I was used to being called Draco, even new people and students I have met address me as Draco. Maybe it was because they hear Sev and my parents address me as such? He then stretched out my arm and pointed my index finger towards the paper. Marcus tapped his wand on the said finger and I felt a sharp object pricked my skin then a drop of blood landed on the paper. It was so amazing how a drop of blood could scatter throughout the parchment and made the document glitter as the seal made of the Malfoy crest was suddenly embossed in the sheet.

“Well that’s it. Thank you very much. You, Miss Malfoy, is now under the Jurisdiction of our Ministry and any legal matters that you needed attention with will be handled in this ministry. Good luck on your stay.” With that he nodded to my parents before he left us. I watched his back as he made his way through the buzzing crowd until he was gone.

We headed back to Amorentia Inn and this time I made sure to look at the surrounding buildings and memorize them. When we arrived, Tim approached us and lead us to the floo area and we floo traveled to Massachusetts where the Black Mansion is located. I honestly don’t know what to expect at the house. What confronted me when I stepped out of the floo is a white walled living room with high ceiling and a large chandelier hanging at the center. There are paintings hanged on the wall but the most eye catching one is the image of an angel with red intense eyes, her hair is black, a long black sword in her right hand was struck to a black mist like shadow. Her white, widely extended wings are stained with crimson. A blazing Phoenix was flying right above her, as if they were attacking the dark mist as one. The furniture in the room are made of mahogany wood. The couches are made of black leather and topped white fluffy pillows. Gold colored swirls adorns the edges of the red carpet with the Black Family Crest at the center which is also in gold.

An elf popped in and welcomed us. Her name is Milly. She took all our belongings and delivered it to our respective rooms. After which, she popped back and announced the presence of Aunt Isa. She’s a tall woman in her prime which is precisely 75 years old. Well, wizarding folks can live as long as 200 years of age, unlike muggles who mostly dies before reaching a century. Her auburn hair was tied in a tight bun. Her warm blue eyes twinkles and shows great intelligence. Her posture was regal that makes anyone watching her to get conscious of their own pose. She wears a magenta robe barely brushing her ankles and black pointed shoes with thin high heels. She walked towards us with confidence and kept her facial expression warm and welcoming.

“Hello Cissy!” she greeted and kissed my mom on her cheeks. “Lucius! Still good looking as before.” She smiled as my father kissed the knuckles of her right hand. Then she turned to me.

“My name’s Draco, it’s a pleasure to meet you Ma’am.” I greeted and kissed her the way mother did.

“Oh! What a beautiful girl. I bet you’ll grow up and make many hearts break.” I smiled at the comment but smirked internally. “Just call me Aunt Isa, or Professor Sayre when we’re at school,” she continued. The words ‘were at the school’ caught most of my attention. Did she just say I’m going with her at school? I looked at my mother to see if she got a wisp of what I was thinking. My mother's eyes widened a bit, her expression seems the same but I know her so much that I could easily interpret her gestures and facial expressions.

We sat at the couch and engaged in a conversation. “As of the moment, classes are on going which is why I am afraid I must stay at the school for the time being. In this case, does it mean that Draco will stay here at the mansion alone?” she asked with concern.

“Yes Aunt Isa, Narcissa and I need to perform… our duties and you know how crucial it is.” My father eyed me. Despite the expressionless face he is showing I can see in his eyes the nervousness and fear he is feeling, sorrow is also visible which is an obvious and mutual feeling among the three of us.

“I see,” Aunt Isa murmured. “However, I do not want her staying all alone specially since she’s still so young.”She let her gaze fall back to me and said “I was thinking maybe it will be better for her to stay with me at Ilvermony. Don’t worry about anything since it is my privilege as successor of the founder and as Headmistress of the school.” My face lit up at the prospect of being at Ilvermony, I do hope I would be allowed to watch the students during their classes. To my surprise, both of my parents smiled.

“If that’s the case, we would be very happy that she would be given a chance to stay with you at the school, Aunt Isa. You see, my little Dragon is quite smart. Her intelligence is more advanced compared to children of her age which is why we allowed her to spend some time with her Godfather and he discovered the natural ability of Draco in making potions. I pride myself to say that at her current age, she was able to brew potions meant for second year students on her own.” Pride is visible in my mother’s eyes. It’s very warming to actually hear her say such things. I even wonder why they allowed me to be with them in this conversation which should be for adults only. The only answer possible is the lack of time and their eagerness to make me feel comfortable around Aunt Isa by involving me in this conversation.

“Maybe you can allow her to watch some of the classes while she’s there? I know she can’t be accepted as a student yet, but maybe she could just watch?” I wanted to yell ‘I love you mother!’ at that moment. I can’t believe she considered what I said to her a while ago.

“Hmmm,” Aunt Isa hummed. Her eyes focused on me, as if trying to read my very being.

“Yes, Aunt Isa,” this time my dad said, agreeing with my mom. “She’s been staying with her godfather, Severus, last year. He is a renown potions master in Eurasia. He told us about the ability of our child to brew potions that are meant for second year students just by imitating what she watched during the brewing classes.” Amazement reflected in Aunt Isa’s face and a knowing smile formed on her lips.

“In that case, there is no reason why I should prohibit her from joining classes if only to watch. That is if she promises to behave and not to disrupt any classes.” She looked at me with something more than interest gleaming in her bright blue eyes. My parents smiled. I know they are happy that I could harness my knowledge and skills. Much as I wanted to do child like games, I no longer look forward in having the liberty of meeting a playmate, it made me focus on my studies to make my parents proud and to help them on whatever mission they are doing.

“I promise I will behave Aunt Isa. I will do whatever you tell me.”

“Very well, Draco. I will do my best to help you on studying stuffs.”

The discussion went on and on until such time that we must separate to get some sleep. I feel so alone already. I lay on my bed, so large that it makes me feel so alone. I can’t sleep either, just twisting and turning on my bed. After the tenth attempt to get some sleep, I finally gave up and walked out of my room and went to my parents’ room without knocking. I sat myself at the end of the bed, watching them sleep. I didn’t notice I was crying until such time I tasted the salty tears on my face.

I don’t know how much time I slept. When I woke up the next morning, I am squeezed by two warm bodies. I squinted my eyes and affirmed that I am lying between my parents.

“Good morning Draco!” my father whispered and kissed me on the forehead and on the tip of my nose. I snuggled closer to my father and he chuckled.

“Always the snuggle bug are we?” he said and embraced me, pulling me closer to him.

“I don’t want you to leave,” I whispered. Much as I want to enjoy the warmth, the thought of them leaving this morning makes me wanna cry so much. “I don’t want to be far away from you and mother. I will behave. I will stay in the manor. Just please don’t leave me.” I pleaded, hoping that there is a chance that I could convince my father to take me back to England.

He sighed and stroked my hair with the fingers of his left hand while his other arm kept me close through an embrace. “I know it’s hard my Dragon, but if we won’t do this I can’t assure your safety. You are more important to me than any treasure in this world. I can live without wealth but not with the thought of you gone or in peril.” I sniffed harder and snuggled as deeper as possible. “You are meant for something great, Draco. Your blood is special. It contains power that everyone would want to have and will be willing to kill for. Draco, what you are is important. I am sorry that I cannot disclose too much information right now. I just want you to know that I love you so much, more than life itself. Whatever happens, I will keep you in my heart. If you feel lonely you can fire call us but do not send any letters because someone other than me or your mother might take hold of it and track your location.”

My father reached for the pendant with the Malfoy Crest hanging on his neck and removed it. He placed the chain on my neck and whispered something that made the chain and the pendant glow. It is a heirloom, Draco. You will know how to use it at the right time.”

I don’t remember how long we stayed like that. The last memory I have left was the time they left me and the grief I felt due to my separation from them at a very young age.

“I love you! The two of you!” I called out to them before they finally disappeared.

Aunt Isa hugged me and I can’t help but accept the comfort she’s giving me.

“Goodbye mother, goodbye father. I will always love you no matter what,” yells my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is the first chapter. I have not checked for grammar and spelling which is why I would ask you to pin point any errors. 
> 
> I do hope you liked it and I 'm sorry I do think that it is possible for a seven year old to be well mannered and with great self-control and intelligence. There are always reasons behind the things we write an I wanted Draco the way she is for a reason. I am still writing the other cbapters but I eant to upload as many as possible while I am still on vacation. 
> 
> Pls. Leave comments, suggeations and recommendations. I would also like to know what you want to happen in the story. 
> 
> Thanks again
> 
> ~Silver_Myst


	2. Ilvermony

 

 

 

Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a magical school in North America. It was situated at the top of Mount Greylock at Adams, Massachusetts. The school is concealed with powerful enchantments that conceals it from the eyes of the muggles. Whenever a non-magical being looks at the top of the mountain it will manifest as a wreath of misty cloud.

Aunt Isa handed me a book entitled _Magic of the North: Isolt’s life : Ilvermony a History._ The most basic thing one should do whenever they are in a new environment or community is to learn the history of the place, the people in it and the culture. The first thing I must consider is the history of Ilvermony. To be honest, I am eager to read its history because it was founded by my ancestor. Aunt Isa is the direct descendant of the founder, who is also a relative of mine.

_Isolt Sayre, was born around and spent her earliest childhood in the valley of Coomloughra, County Kerry, in Ireland and was an offspring of two pure-blood wizarding family._

_Her father, William Sayre, was a direct descendant of the famous Irish witch Morrigan, who is an Animagus whose creature form was a crow. William nicknamed his daughter ‘Morrigan’ for her affinity for all natural things when she was young. Her early childhood was idyllic, with parents who loved her and were quietly helpful to their Muggle neighbours, producing magical cures for humans and livestock alike._

_However, at five years old, an attack upon the family home resulted in the death of both of her parents. Isolt was ‘rescued’ from the fire by her mother’s estranged sister, Gormlaith Gaunt, who took her to the neighbouring valley of Coomcallee, or ‘Hag’s Glen,’ and raised her there._

_As Isolt grew older she came to realize that her savior was in reality her kidnapper and the murderer of her parents. Unstable and cruel, Gormlaith was a fanatical pure-blood who believed that her sister’s helpfulness to her Muggle neighbours, was setting Isolt upon a dangerous path to intermarriage with a non-magical man. Only by stealing the child, Gormlaith believed, could their daughter be brought back to the ‘right way’: raised in the belief that as a descendant of both Morrigan and Salazar Slytherin she ought to associate only with pure-bloods._

_Gormlaith set herself to be the model she thought Isolt needed by forcing the child to watch, as she cursed and jinxed any Muggle or animal that strayed too near their cottage. The community soon learned to avoid the place where Gormlaith lived, and from then on the only contact Isolt had with the villagers she had once been friends with, was when local boys threw stones at her as she played in the garden._

_Gormlaith refused to allow Isolt to take up her place at Hogwarts when the letter arrived, on the basis that Isolt would learn more at home than at a dangerously egalitarian establishment full of Mudbloods. However, Gormlaith herself had attended Hogwarts, and told Isolt a great deal about the school. In the main, she did this to denigrate the place, lamenting that Salazar Slytherin’s plans for the purity of wizardkind had not been fulfilled. To her niece, isolated and mistreated by an aunt she believed to be at least half insane, Hogwarts sounded like a kind of paradise and she spent much of her teens fantasizing about it._

_For twelve years, Gormlaith enforced Isolt’s cooperation and isolation through powerful Dark magic. At last the young woman developed sufficient skill and courage to escape by stealing her aunt’s wand, for she had never been permitted her own. The only other object that Isolt took with her was a gold brooch in the shape of a Gordian Knot that had once belonged to her mother. Isolt then fled the country._

_Scared of Gormlaith’s retribution and her prodigious tracking powers, Isolt moved first to England, but before long Gormlaith was on her tail. Determined to hide in such a way that her adoptive mother would never find her, Isolt cut off her hair. Masquerading as a Muggle boy called Elias Story, she set sail for the New World on the Mayflower in 1620._

_Isolt arrived in America among the earliest Muggle settlers (Muggles are known as ‘No-Majs’ in the American wizarding community, from ‘No Magic’). On arrival she vanished into the surrounding mountains, leaving her erstwhile shipmates to suppose that ‘Elias Story’ had died of the harsh winter, like so many others. Isolt left the new colony partly because she remained afraid that Gormlaith would track her, even to a new continent, but also because her journey aboard the Mayflower had led her to deduce that a witch was unlikely to find many friends among the Puritans._

_Isolt was now quite alone in a harsh, foreign country and, as far as she knew, the only witch for hundreds if not thousands of miles – her partial education by Gormlaith had not included information about Native American wizards. However, after several weeks alone in the mountains, she met two magical creatures of whose existence she had hitherto been ignorant._

_The Hidebehind is a nocturnal, forest-dwelling spectre that preys on humanoid creatures. As the name suggests, it can contort itself to hide behind almost any object, concealing itself perfectly from hunters and victims alike. Its existence has been suspected by No-Majs, but they are no match for its powers. Only a witch or wizard is likely to survive an attack by a Hidebehind._

_The Pukwudgie is also native to America: a short, grey-faced, large-eared creature distantly related to the European goblin. Fiercely independent, tricky and not over-fond of humankind (whether magical or mundane), it possesses its own powerful magic. Pukwudgies hunt with deadly, poisonous arrows and enjoy playing tricks on humans._

_The two creatures had met in the forest and the Hidebehind, which was of unusual size and strength, had not only succeeded in capturing the Pukwudgie, which was young and inexperienced, but had also been on the point of disemboweling him when Isolt cast the curse that made it flee. Unaware that the Pukwudgie, too, was exceptionally dangerous to humans, Isolt picked him up, carried him to her makeshift shelter and nursed him back to health._

_The Pukwudgie now declared himself bound to serve her until he had an opportunity to repay his debt. He considered it a great humiliation to be indebted to a young witch foolish enough to wander around in a strange country, where Pukwudgies or Hidebehinds might have attacked her at any moment, and her days were now filled with the Pukwudgie’s grumbling as he trudged along at her heels._

_In spite of the Pukwudgie’s ingratitude, Isolt found him amusing and was glad of his company. Over time, a friendship developed between them that was almost unique in the history of their respective species. Faithful to the taboos of his people, the Pukwudgie refused to tell her his individual name, so she dubbed him ‘William’ after her father._

Engrossed with my reading, I didn’t bother to go down to the dining room to eat lunch even after several appearance of Milly urging me to eat. I really don’t have an appetite as of the moment. It has only been a week since my parents left me and I asked Aunr Isa to leave me fir the mean time. I continued reading, turning to the next page.

**_The Horned Serpent_ **

_William began to introduce Isolt to the magical creatures with which he was familiar. They took trips together to observe the frog-headed Hodags hunting, they fought a dragonish Snallygaster and watched newborn Wampus kittens playing in the dawn._

_Most fascinating of all to Isolt, was the great horned river serpent with a jewel set into its forehead, which lived in a nearby creek. Even her Pukwudgie guide was terrified of this beast, but to his astonishment, the Horned Serpent seemed to like Isolt. Even more alarming to William was the fact that she claimed to understand what the Horned Serpent was saying to her._

_Isolt learned not to talk to William about her strange sense of kinship with the serpent, nor of the fact that it seemed to tell her things. She took to visiting the creek alone and never told the Pukwudgie where she had been. The serpent’s message never varied: **‘Until I am part of your family, your family is doomed.’**_

_Isolt had no family, unless you counted Gormlaith back in Ireland. She could not understand the Horned Serpent’s cryptic words, or even decide whether she was imagining the voice in which he seemed to speak to her._

**_Webster and Chadwick Boot_ **

_Isolt was finally reunited with people of her own kind under tragic circumstances. As she and William foraged in the woods one day, a grisly noise not far away caused William to shout at Isolt to remain where she was, as he charged away through the trees, poisoned arrow at the ready._

_Naturally, Isolt did not follow his instructions, and when she arrived shortly afterwards at a small clearing she found a horrific sight. The very Hidebehind that had previously tried to kill William had had more success with a pair of naïve humans who now lay dead upon the ground. Worse, two small boys lay seriously injured nearby, waiting their turn as the Hidebehind prepared to disembowel their parents._

_The Pukwudgie and Isolt together made short work of the Hidebehind, which this time was destroyed. Delighted with their afternoon’s work, the Pukwudgie then continued blackberrying, ignoring the faint groans of the children on the ground. When the furious Isolt instructed him to help her carry the two small boys home, William threw a tantrum. The young boys, he said, were already as good as dead. It was against the beliefs of his kind to assist humankind, Isolt being the unfortunate exception because she had saved his life._

_Outraged by the Pukwudgie’s callousness, Isolt told him that she would accept the saving of one of the boy’s lives as repayment. The two boys were so ill she was afraid to Apparate with them, but insisted on carrying them home. Grudgingly, the Pukwudgie consented to carry the older boy, whose name was Chadwick, while Isolt carried young Webster back to her shelter._

_Once there, the furious Isolt told William that she had no further need of him. The Pukwudgie glared at her, then vanished._

**_The Boot Boys and James Steward_ **

_Isolt had sacrificed her only friend for the two small boys who might not survive. Fortunately, however, they did so, and to her astonishment and delight, she realized that they were magical._

_Chadwick and Webster’s wizarding parents had brought them to America in search of a fascinating adventure. This had ended in tragedy when the family had wandered into the woods and encountered the Hidebehind. Unfamiliar with the creature and taking it for a common or garden Boggart, Mr Boot had attempted to ridicule it, with the awful consequences that Isolt and William had witnessed._

_The boys were so seriously ill for the first couple of weeks that Isolt did not dare leave them. It troubled her that in her haste to save the children she had not been able to give their parents’ bodies a decent burial, and when at last Chadwick and Webster seemed well enough to leave alone for a few hours, she returned to the forest with the intention of creating graves that the boys might one day visit._

_To her surprise, when she arrived in the clearing she found a young man by the name of James Steward. He, too, was from the Plymouth settlement. Having missed the family he had befriended on his journey to America, he had gone into the forest to search for them._

_As Isolt watched, James finished marking the graves he had dug by hand, then picked up the two broken wands that had lain beside the Boot parents. Frowning he examined the sparking core of dragon heartstring that protruded from Mr Boot’s, then gave it a casual wave. As invariably happens when a No-Maj waves a wand, it rebelled. James was sent flying backwards across the clearing, hit a tree and was knocked out cold._

_He woke in a small shelter of branches and animal skins to find himself being nursed by Isolt. She could not hide her magic from him in such a confined space, particularly when she was brewing potions to aid the Boot boys’ recovery and using her wand to hunt. Isolt intended to Obliviate James once he was over his concussion and to send him back to the colony at Plymouth._

_In the meantime, it was wonderful to have another adult to talk to, especially an adult who was already fond of the Boot boys and helped entertain them while they recovered from their magical injuries. James even helped Isolt construct a stone house on the top of Greylock, providing a workable design, having been a stonemason in England, which Isolt made a reality in the space of an afternoon. Isolt christened her new home ‘Ilvermorny’ after the cottage in which she had been born, and which Gormlaith had destroyed._

_Every day, Isolt vowed to Obliviate James, and every day, his fear of magic wore off a little more, until finally it seemed simplest to admit that they were in love, marry and have done with it._

**_Four Houses_ **

_Isolt and James considered the Boot boys their adopted sons. Isolt told them the second-hand stories of Hogwarts she had learned from Gormlaith. Both boys yearned to attend the school, frequently asking why they could not all return to Ireland where they could wait for their letters. Isolt did not want to frighten the boys with the story of Gormlaith. Instead, she promised them that when they reached eleven years old, she would somehow find them wands (their parents’ wands being broken beyond repair) and they would start a school of magic right there in the cottage._

_This idea caught Chadwick’s and Webster’s imaginations. The boys’ ideas of what a magical school ought to be like were based almost entirely on Hogwarts, so they insisted that it ought to have four houses. The idea of naming the houses after themselves, as the founders, was swiftly abandoned, because Webster felt a house called ‘Webster Boot’ had no chance of ever winning anything, and instead, each chose their favourite magical beast. For Chadwick, an intelligent but often temperamental boy, it was the Thunderbird that can create storms as it flies. For argumentative but fiercely loyal Webster, it was the Wampus, a magical panther-like creature that was fast, strong and almost impossible to kill. For Isolt, it was, of course, the Horned Serpent that she still visited and with which she felt a strange sense of kinship._

_When asked what his favourite creature was, James was at a loss. The only No-Maj in the family was unable to consort with the magical creatures the others had begun to know well. Finally, he named the Pukwudgie, because the stories his wife told of curmudgeonly William always made him laugh._

_Thus were the four houses of Ilvermorny created, and while the four originators did not yet know it, much of their own characters leaked into the houses they had so light-heartedly named._

**_The Dream_ **

_Chadwick’s eleventh birthday was fast approaching and Isolt was at a loss to know how to provide the wand she had promised him. As far as she knew, the wand she had stolen from Gormlaith was the only one in America. She did not dare dissect it to find out how it was made, and her investigations into the wands of the boys’ parents showed her only that the dragon heartstring and unicorn hair they had both contained, had long since shriveled and died._

_On the eve of his birthday, she had a dream that she went down to the creek to find the Horned Serpent, which rose up out of the water and bowed its head to her while she shaved a long shard from its horn. Waking in the darkness, she proceeded down to the creek._

_The Horned Serpent was waiting there for her. It raised its head exactly as it had done in her dream, she took part of its horn, thanked it, then returned to the house and woke James, whose skill with stone and wood had already beautified the family cottage._

_When Chadwick woke next day, it was to find a finely carved wand of prickly ash enclosing the horn of the serpent. Isolt and James had succeeded in creating a wand of exceptional power._

_**The Founding of Ilvermorny School** _

_By the time Webster turned eleven, the reputation of the family’s little home school had spread. Two more magical boys from the Wampanoag tribe had been joined by a mother and two daughters from the Narragansett, all interested in learning the techniques of wandwork in exchange for sharing their own magical learning. All were provided with wands of Isolt’s and James’s making. Some protective instinct told Isolt to save the Horned Serpent cores only for her two adoptive sons and she and James learned to use a variety of other cores, including Wampus hair, Snallygaster heartstring and Jackalope antlers._

_By 1634, the home school had grown beyond Isolt’s family’s wildest dreams. The house expanded with every passing year. More students had arrived and while the school was still small, there were enough children to fulfil Webster’s dream of inter-house competitions. However, as the school’s reputation had not yet expanded beyond the local Native American tribes and European settlers, there were no boarders. The only people to stay at Ilvermorny overnight were Isolt, James, Chadwick, Webster and the twin girls to whom Isolt had now given birth: Martha, named for James’s late mother, and Rionach, named for Isolt’s._

**_Gormlaith’s Revenge_ **

_The happy, busy family had no idea that grave danger was approaching them from afar. News had reached the old country that a new magical school had been set up in Massachusetts. The rumor was that the headmistress had been nicknamed ‘Morrigan’ after the famous Irish witch. However, it was only when she heard that the name of the school was ‘Ilvermorny’, that Gormlaith could believe that Isolt had managed to travel all the way to America undetected, to marry, not just a Muggle-born, but an actual Muggle, and to open a school that educated anybody with a shred of magic._

_Gormlaith had purchased a wand at the despised Ollivanders to replace the precious family wand that had been handed down through generations before Isolt stole it. Determined that her niece would not know of her coming until it was too late, she unknowingly imitated Isolt by disguising herself as a man to make the crossing to America on the ship Bonaventure. Wickedly, she travelled under the name of William Sayre, which was that of Isolt’s murdered father. Gormlaith landed in Virginia and made her way stealthily towards Massachusetts and Mount Greylock, reaching the mountain on a winter’s night. She intended to lay waste to the second Ilvermorny, slaughter the parents who had thwarted her ambition of a great pure-blood family, steal her great nieces who were the last to carry the sacred bloodline, and return with them to Hag’s Glen._

_At her first sight of the large granite building rising in the darkness from the peak of Mount Greylock, Gormlaith sent a powerful curse containing Isolt and James’s names towards the house, which forced them into an enchanted slumber._

_Next, she uttered a single sibilant word in Parseltongue, the language of snakes. The wand that had served Isolt so faithfully for many years quivered once on the bedstand beside her as she slept, and became inactive. In all the years that she had lived with it, Isolt had never known that she held in her hand the wand of Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts, and that it contained a fragment of a magical snake’s horn: in this case, a Basilisk. The wand had been taught by its creator to ‘sleep’ when so instructed, and this secret had been handed down through the centuries to each member of Slytherin’s family who possessed it._

_What Gormlaith did not know, was that there were two other occupants of the house whom she had not put to sleep, for she had never heard of sixteen-year-old Chadwick and fourteen-year-old Webster. The other thing she did not know, was what lay at the hearts of their wands: the horn of the river serpent. These wands did not become inactive when Gormlaith spoke her word of Parseltongue. On the contrary, their magical cores vibrated to the sound of the ancient language and, sensing danger to their masters, began to emit a low musical note, exactly as the Horned Serpent sounds danger._

_Both Boot boys woke and leapt out of bed. Chadwick looked instinctively through the window. Creeping through the trees towards the house was the silhouette of Gormlaith Gaunt._

_Like all children, Chadwick had heard and understood more than his adoptive parents had ever imagined. They might have thought that they had shielded him from any knowledge of the murderous Gormlaith, but they were wrong. As a small boy, Chadwick had overheard Isolt discussing her reasons for escaping Ireland and, little though she and James realized it, Chadwick’s dreams had been haunted by the figure of an old witch creeping through the trees towards Ilvermorny. Now he saw his nightmare made true._

_Telling Webster to warn their parents, Chadwick sprinted downstairs and did the only thing that seemed to make sense to him: he ran out of the house to meet Gormlaith and prevent her entering the place where his family slept._

_Gormlaith was not expecting to meet a teenage wizard and she underestimated him at first. Chadwick parried her curse expertly and they began to duel. Within a few minutes Gormlaith, though far more powerful than Chadwick, was forced to concede that the talented boy had been well taught. Even as she sent curses at his head in an attempt to subdue him, and drove him back towards the house, she questioned him about his parentage for, she said, she would be loathe to kill a pure-blood of his talent._

_Meanwhile Webster was trying to shake his parents awake, but the enchantment lay so deeply upon them that not even the sound of Gormlaith’s shouts and of curses hitting the house roused them. Webster therefore hurtled downstairs and joined the duel now raging just outside the house._

_Two onto one made her job more difficult: moreover, the twin cores of the Boot boys’ wands, when used together against a common enemy, increased their power tenfold. Even so, Gormlaith’s magic was strong and Dark enough to match them. Now the duel reached extraordinary proportions, Gormlaith still laughing and promising them mercy if they could prove their pure-blood credentials, Chadwick and Webster determined to stop her reaching their family. The brothers were driven back inside Ilvermorny: walls cracked and windows shattered, but still Isolt and James slept, until the baby girls lying upstairs woke and screamed in fear._

_It was this that pierced the enchantment lying over Isolt and James. Rage and magic could not wake them, but the terrified screams of their daughters broke the curse Gormlaith had laid upon them, which, like Gormlaith herself, took no account of the power of love. Isolt screamed at James to go to the girls: she ran to assist her adoptive sons, Slytherin’s wand in her hand._

_Only when she raised it to attack her hated aunt did she realize that for all the good it would do her, the sleeping wand might as well have been a stick she had found on the ground. Gloating, Gormlaith drove Isolt, Chadwick and Webster backwards up the stairs, towards the place where she could hear her great-nieces crying. Finally she managed to blast open the doors to their bedroom, where James stood ready to die in front of the cribs of his daughters. Sure that all was lost, Isolt cried out, hardly knowing what she said, for her murdered father._

_A great clatter sounded and the moonlight was blocked from the room as William the Pukwudgie appeared on the windowsill. Before Gormlaith knew what had happened, a poisoned arrow tip had pierced her through the heart. She let out an unearthly scream that was heard for miles around. The old witch had indulged in all manner of Dark magic in an attempt to make herself invincible, and these curses now reacted with the Pukwudgie’s venom, causing her to become as solid and as brittle as coal before shattering into a thousand pieces. The Ollivander wand fell to the ground and burst: all that was left of Gormlaith Gaunt was a pile of smoking dust, a broken stick and a charred dragon heartstring._

_William had saved the family’s lives. In exchange for their gratitude he merely barked that he noticed Isolt had not bothered to say his name for a decade, and that he was offended that she only called him when in fear of her imminent death. Isolt was too tactful to point out that she had been calling on a different William. James was delighted to meet the Pukwudgie of whom he had heard so much and, forgetting that Pukwudgies hate most humans, he wrung the perplexed William’s hand and said how glad he was he had named one of the houses of Ilvermorny after him._

_It is widely believed that it was this piece of flattery that softened William’s heart, because he moved his family of Pukwudgies into the house the next day and, complaining constantly as usual, helped them to repair the damage that Gormlaith had wreaked. He then announced that the wizards were too dim to protect themselves and negotiated a hefty retainer in gold for acting as the school’s private security/maintenance service._

_**Slytherin’s Legacy** _

_Slytherin’s wand remained inactive following Gormlaith’s command in Parseltongue. Isolt could not speak the language, but, in any case, she no longer wanted to touch the wand that was the last relic of her unhappy childhood. She and James buried it outside the grounds._

_Within a year an unknown species of snakewood tree had grown out of the earth on the spot where the wand was buried. It resisted all attempts to prune or kill it, but after several years the leaves were found to contain powerful medicinal properties. This tree seemed testament to the fact that Slytherin’s wand, like his scattered descendants, encompassed both noble and ignoble. The very best of him seemed to have migrated to America._

**_Growth of the School_ **

_Ilvermorny’s reputation grew steadily throughout the following years. The granite house expanded to a castle. More teachers were recruited to meet the growing demand. Now witch and wizard children from all over North America were being sent to learn there and it became a boarding school. By the nineteenth century, Ilvermorny had gained the international reputation it enjoys today._

_For many years, Isolt and James remained joint Headmaster and Headmistress, as beloved to many generations of students as members of their own families._

_Chadwick became an accomplished and well-travelled wizard who authored Chadwick’s Charms Vols I – VII, which are standard texts at Ilvermorny. He married a Mexican Healer called Josefina Calderon and the Calderon-Boot family remains one of wizarding America’s most prominent today._

_Prior to the creation of MACUSA (the Magical Congress of the United States of America), the New World was short of wizarding law enforcement. Webster Boot became what would now be known as an Auror for hire. While repatriating a particularly nasty Dark wizard to London, Webster met and fell in love with a young Scottish witch who was working at the Ministry of Magic. Thus did the Boot family return to its home country. Webster’s descendants would be educated at Hogwarts._

_Martha, the elder of James and Isolt’s twins, was a Squib. Deeply loved though Martha was by her parents and adoptive brothers, it was painful for her to grow up at Ilvermorny when she was unable to perform magic. She eventually married the non-magical brother of a friend from the Pocomtuc tribe and lived henceforth as a No-Maj._

_Rionach, the youngest of James and Isolt’s daughters, taught Defence Against the Dark Arts at Ilvermorny for many years. Rionach never married. There was a rumor, never confirmed by her family, that, unlike her sister Martha, Rionach was born with the ability to speak Parseltongue and that she was determined not to pass on Slytherin ancestry into the next generation (the American branch of the family was unaware that Gormlaith was not the last of the Gaunts, and that the line continued in England)._

_Isolt and James both lived to be over 100. They had seen the cottage of Ilvermorny become a granite castle, and they died in the knowledge that their school was now so famous that magical families all over North America were clamoring to educate their children there. They had hired staff, they had built dormitories, they had concealed their school from No-Maj eyes by clever enchantments: in short, the girl who had dreamed of attending Hogwarts had helped found the North American equivalent._

**_Ilvermorny Today_ **

_As might be expected of a school part-founded by a No-Maj, Ilvermorny has the reputation of being one of the most democratic, least elitist of all the great wizarding schools._

_Marble statues of Isolt and James flank the front doors of Ilvermorny Castle. The doors open onto a circular room topped by a glass cupola. A wooden balcony runs around the room one floor above. Otherwise the space is empty except for four enormous wooden carvings representing the houses: the Horned Serpent, the panther Wampus, the Thunderbird and the Pukwudgie._

_While the rest of the school watches from the circular balcony overhead, new students file into the round entrance hall. They stand around the walls and, one by one, are called to stand on the symbol of the Gordian Knot set into the middle of the stone floor. In silence the school then waits for the enchanted carvings to react. If the Horned Serpent wants the student, the crystal set into its forehead will light up. If the Wampus wants the student, it roars. The Thunderbird signifies its approval by beating its wings, and the Pukwudgie will raise its arrow into the air._

_Should more than one carving signify its wish to include the student in its house, the choice rests with the student. Very rarely – perhaps once a decade – a student is offered a place in all four houses. Seraphina Picquery, President of MACUSA 1920 - 1928, was the only witch of her generation so honored, and she chose Horned Serpent._

_It is sometimes said of the Ilvermorny houses that they represent the whole witch or wizard: the mind is represented by Horned Serpent; the body, Wampus; the heart, Pukwudgie and the soul, Thunderbird. Others say that Horned Serpent favours scholars, Wampus, warriors, Pukwudgie, healers and Thunderbird, adventurers._

_The Sorting Ceremony is not the only major difference between Hogwarts and Ilvermorny (though in so many ways the schools resemble each other). Once students have been allocated a house they are led into a large hall where they select (or are selected by) a wand. Until the 1965 repeal of Rappaport’s Law, which enforced very strict conformity with the Statute of Secrecy, no child was allowed a wand until they arrived at Ilvermorny. Moreover, wands had to be left at Ilvermorny during vacations and only upon attaining seventeen years of age was the witch or wizard legally allowed to carry a wand outside school._

_The robes of Ilvermorny are blue and cranberry. The colours honour Isolt and James: blue because it was Isolt’s favourite colour and because she had wished to be in Ravenclaw house as a child; cranberry in honour of James’s love of cranberry pie. All Ilvermorny students’ robes are fastened by a gold Gordian Knot, in memory of the brooch Isolt found in the ruins of the original Ilvermorny cottage._

_A number of Pukwudgies continue to work at the school into present day, all grumbling, all of them insisting that they have no wish to remain there and yet all of them mysteriously present year after year. There is one particularly aged creature who answers to the name of ‘William’. He laughs at the idea that he is the original William who saved Isolt and James’s lives, rightly pointing out that the first William would be over 300 years old had he survived. However, nobody has ever found out exactly how long Pukwudgies live. William refuses to let anybody else polish the marble statue of Isolt at the entrance of the school, and on the anniversary of her death every year he may be seen laying mayflowers on her tomb, something that puts him in a particularly bad temper if anyone is tactless enough to mention it._

_~end of the history~_

I was speechless when I’ve finished reading the book. My curiosity was tinkered at how we became related to the Sayres’. I promised myself to ask mother on their next fire call to her. With this new knowledge, I guess I am now ready to go to Ilvermony with Aunt Isa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly copied at Pottermore. specifically the italized texts. I placed this history as part of the chapter because I want the readers to see the world of magic in America. Also, most stories I have read are so focused on the main setting of the Harry Potter series,except for completely Alternate universes, which makes this chapter a good way to introduce a new related world. 
> 
> The link of the material is cited below. Feel free to access it. Though I did copy all of it with very minor edits.  
> J.K Rowling’s Wizarding World Publishing Rights © J.K. Rowling. Pottermore.com and Artwork © Pottermore Limited.https://www.pottermore.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/ilvermorny
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you'll continue to read the next chapters. Start the bookmarks. 
> 
> By the way, thank you for the kudos. I really appreciate it. It makes me wanna write more. 
> 
> There you go. I'll try to update more regularly.


	3. Moving on

The chill in the air makes me want to go  back to bed.  It has been a week since I arrived at  the beautiful castle of Ilvermony.    To say that it is an imitation to Hogwarts is true at some point.  

I went down to have my breakfast at the Grand Hall which is the counterpart of Hogwarts' "Great Hall. " The difference between the two is that Hogwarts' Great Hall has an enchanted ceiling  while Ilvermony has enchanted walls and floor.  The walls, just like Hogwarts,  manifest the weather and the scenery outside the building. The place looks like an extended garden or  dining pavilion.  The ceiling is made of a large canopy like roof that gives  the vibe of having dinner,  lunch or breakfast outside which is a lovely and calming place to be at.  Grasses started to grow as well as tree leaves which are becoming thicker,  a symbol that spring is very near. The Grand Hall is now starting to bloom.  I don't think the term Hall is appropriate tbough, but the hell I care,  its pretty! 

I ate my breakfast for the first time at the Grand Hall due to the urging of my Aunt. I remember my third day in this school,  I went for a mini adventure.  I wanted to see the Pukwudgie named William.  The book is right though.  He was very snappy.  I wanted to ask him a lot of things and he glares before answering them.  

"What is a child doing here?  Still not of age but coming here.  'Should've been thrown out of the wards." He grumbles. 

"Why would you throw me out of the wards? " I asked,  playing the innocent child kind of talking. 

Students who passed us watches me with critical eye.  I did forgot that I haven't been introduced in the student body and that I have never left my room in my aunt's quarters.    Of course the first things that comes to their mind are : 1.  Why is there a child here?  2.   What is she doing here?  3. Is she lost?  And 4.  Why would a child talk to the grumpy Pukwudgie named William? 

I smiled at the memory.  Today is the day my aunt will proclaim my existence to everyone. That was the reason of urging me to come down for breakfast. 

The professors, including me and my aunt ate at the dining table on a raised platform that enables them to get a fullview of the hall. 

"Good morning everyone! " my aunt greeted, addressing the student body after all the professors have finished eating.  "Today,  I would like to announce the presence of my neice who will be staying with us for the remaining months of the school year and for the coming semesters.  Due to special matters to consider, I have decided  to allow her to stay with us.  I have consulted with all the professors and they allowed that she could join some of your classes but is prohibited to participate and is limited to the priviledge of watching and listening to your lectures and activities.  Do not mind her existence during classes for she is but a curious child who is eager to learn.  Thank you and have a nice day" with that,  she sat down and patted my shoulder. 

"Now,  behave little one, " I smiled at her and noded.  

When the go signal to attend classes has been given I went to Professor Cleveland's class.  He is the Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher. They are discussing the Dementors.  I have read that dementors are cursed people. They are punished to forever live without happiness that's why they suck all the happiness from their victim to enable them to feel something that can fill the hollowness they live with everyday.   In the history of Azkaban.  The dementors are said to have a mind of their own.  However,  they are bound to the strongest dementor whom they call Dementor Lord.  The reason why dementors are black was because of the grieviousness of their sin that taints their white cloak during the transformation process of becoming a dementor.  

This punishment was soon stopped for the reason that dementors are lethal due to their nature of sucking out the soul of the living.  Accordingly,  all the text containing the spell for the curse have been destroyed.  

The discussion continued till the bell indicating that time is up rang in the room.  I 've waited for all students to leave before approaching the professor.  

"Well Miss Ilyasviel,  how was my class?" He asked.  I was uncomfortable at the mention of my first name but I have to get used to it.  Aunt Isa said that it would be better for me to use my first name since most people in my former country knows me as Draco.  She said that we need to use my first name only so that my father's wish to leave no trace about my existence in the country be put to action.  Therefore, I will live as Ilyasviel,  no family name will be uttered.  All of this for my safety.  

"What year are your students professor? "

"Third years,  my dear.  Did you learn something in the discussion?  You see,  I didn't expect you to choose this class because the students are already having advanced defense against the dark arts lesson which you might not understand."

"No worries professor Cleveland.  I am aware of what dementors are.  Your discussion is very helpful."

A delighted look passed the professor's face.  "Well,  I' m glad to hear that.  Would you like to stay with my other classes this day?  I will be teaching shield spells on first years and disarming spells.  Which reminds me,  do you have a wand?"

Wand...I do have a wand but the American Ministry prohibits me from having my own wand until I am 11 years old. The law here sucks! In my homeland very witch or wizard are allowed to use wands in school or at home provided that they are within magical wards that prevents muggles from seeing or experiencing magic due to the statue of secrecy.  I've been using a wand since I was four.  Now that my wand is needed I feel bad for it reminds me of my current situation.  With a sigh,  I bowed my head and answered, "No professor, I am not allowed to have one till I turn eleven."

"Oh, that's sad.  But maybe a training wand will be allowed.  It will make you cast basic spells.  For advanced spells you need to have your own wand. Anyway,  I don't think you will need your own at the moment and a training wand will do." 

My face lit up with excitement.  Finally I will be able to practice spells. "Wait here and read some of the books for the lessons later while I go to the Headmistress' office and ask for approval regarding the training wand." He left with his robes billowing as he walks which reminds me of Uncle Sev.  

I did what the professor said.  I pulled some books on his shelves,  the one that contains the text books of students.  While scanning the pages a sheet of paper fell on my lap. The paper is brown with slightly tarnished edges that indicated the time by which the paper was put into the textbook.  The ancient look of the paper reminds me of the texts my father keeps in his study room. The surface remained flat,  preserved and untouched for so long that it becomes a bit brittle.  I opened the folded paper and gently lay it on the table to avoid its further destruction due to the ages lack of proper preservation. 

The script is made of long and short hand strokes that makes it look like a continuous systematic design that ordinary wizards or witches will never mistake of as an alphabet or writing style.  Unreadable,  that is the most effective way of describing it.  

"Can you read it?" a familiar voice asked.  I turned my head abruptly to where the sound came from. Behind me is the same greyish creature with large ears. 

"William!" I exclaimed,  I swear I didn't notice his arrival. 

"I'm asking you a question kid.  You might as well answer." The big glaring eyes of the creature was on me. 

"Uh... Yes?" 

"Yes?  Yes?  YES?" his bulbous nose is now flaring in anger.  This creature is nuts! 

"I am asking you a question and you replied with a question YES?!"

"Oh...  I'm sorry.  But is this even a language. Before I could answer that question,  at least inform me that these,  whatever is written on this paper should be read and not to be looked at as an art!" I was smitten by the attitude being directed upon me.  

"That's why I'm asking if you can read it.  Stupid girl! What else will you read if not words! " He said. 

I shrugged, "I don't know, paintings are being read through interpretation," I commented then disregarded his continuous harrumphing while I focused my attention on the paper I found. 

I stared at it for a good ten seconds before fliping it upsidedown.  Then it hit me.  I could actually read it.  "I can read it!" I exclaimed a bit pompously. 

He eyed me,  as if waiting for me to read it out loud or explain its contents but I didn't because at that very moment Professor Cleveland entered the room. William disappeared and I stayed with Professor Cleveland for the whole day watching and sometimes copying what they're doing but in a far and most secluded area of the room. 

My stay here is without a doubt,  going to be interesting.  This is barely the start. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea about the dementor was adopted from the work DEMENTOR KISS BY LADTHEOVE.  By the way,  her story is great and fascinating.  Try reading it.  Here's the link: http://download.archiveofourown.org/works/680335


	4. The New Family

It was summer of the year 1989 when a boy locked up in the cupboard under the stairs was woken  by the loud,  thunderous banging sound of his ceiling which is the stair itself. It was Dudley, his cousin is jumping up and down the stairs not just to wake Harry up, but to annoy him because he is aware of the dusts and dirt falling from the stairs to where his cousin lay asleep.

Harry groaned. He have never had a peaceful sleep for almost a week. His head hurts and his aunt and uncle keeps on barking orders to him. His parents died early and the only relative he has are these insufferable beings. Sometimes he wishes that he has the ability to disappear so as not to experience further suffering. 

He was startled when the door was forcefully yanked open, revealing an obese looking man with a mustache.  He was still wearing his pyjama bottoms and a pair of large bunny, fluffy sleeper that is not fitting on his over large feet.

“It's nearly lunch boy! You’re supposed to clean the yard and wash my car!” He barked as he grabbed Harry’s worn out hand-me down sweatshirt from his cousin Dudley who is twice his size. He can smell the horrible breath of his uncle,  a mixture of alcohol,  cigarette and dried fish scents,  who obviously did not bother to brush his teeth nor gurgle before marching towards Harry’s room.

“You need to do the laundry today Harry, then clean the kitchen and cook our dinner. Oh, and go to the grocery and buy the items in this least.” Petunia Dursley ordered as she move across the hall from the kitchen to where Harry’s cupboard is. She handed him a piece of paper that is 3 inches in width and 30 inches in length, almost the size of two legal size paper combined. She tossed the money towards Harry,  who caught it, and left the room with her husband who decided that the boy was not worth his time. 

“Remember to finish all that was ordered or you will not have your dinner tonight.” the man taunted before he was finally out of sight.  A heavy thumping on his ceiling was heard as Vernon Dursley marched towards his room to lrelare for his scheduled activity for the day. Harry remembered that today, his uncles’ sister named Marge, will be spending the whole day with the his aunt, uncle and cousin, therefore leaving him alone, which should be a happy thing.

Harry was glad to be alone, that’s the truth. He could use a day or two of working without predatory eyes watching his every movements. Sometimes he prays that his relatives would suddenly have a change of heart and start treating him like a member of the family, not as an unwanted being.

Despite of his throbbing head, Harry knew that he should start working if he wanted to finish his tasks and have the promised dinner of his cooking. He’s so hungry. He was deprived of all meals yesterday and haven’t got any breakfast this day. The only thing that kept him going was water. He started working at the garden since he knew that it’ll be harder to work outside once the clock strikes noon due to the searing heat from the sun,  added by the 'summer season'.

He started pulling weeds with his bare hands. Uprooting is harder than cutting, that’s the truth. Add it to the fact that most of the weeds in their garden have sharp grass blades that cuts the skin.

After working at the Garden, he proceeded to wash the car which is covered with mud. Sometimes he thinks if Vernon Dursley intentionally got the car as muddy as possible then order Harry to wash.  He asks himself 'how can it always get so muddy specially since the way to his uncle's workplace,  or rather,  all roads in their place are concrete, unless they will intentionally go to the nearby farmland which is unevenly plotted and gets muddy with rain or irrigations. 

Harry was so tired after the two tasks he’d done. The pounding on his head got stronger and his body became weaker. His stomach grumbles loudly, begging for food which was deprived from him since the Dursley made sure that there will be no food available for Harry,  not even leftover crumbs of cookies which the family happily munched earlier can be seen. 

With a shaky hand, Harry grabbed a glass of water and placed the rim on his trembling lips. He gulped down its content as fast as he could.

He has a fever, he knew it but he have no other choice but to work. He went to the bedrooms to fetch the laundries and wash them by hands.Petunia do not allow Harry to use her washing machine, claiming he should do the work manually to conserve electricity. What’s the use of technology if he cannot use it. Petunia rarely wash their clothes, it was always Harry who do the laborious task. So why buy an appliance if it will not be put to use!? 

Two tasks to go. He needs to buy the groceries first so he dressed himself with one of still good looking shirt available. He walked to the supermarket and took a cart with him and strolled from one aisle to another until he completed the list. After paying the goods he braced himself for a long and hard walk back to Privet Drive which is almost one kilometer away from the market. He  badly wishes that he could ride a cab back home but obviously, his aunt estimated the amount the groceries will cost, leaving very few sum of money to compensate in case prices of some goods increased. The money left is insufficient to hire a cab which is why he have no other choice than to walk back. 

Drench with sweat, Harry manage to come home on time to cook dinner. It was unfortunate of him because the exhaustion of today’s activity has taken its toll. Black ants swarmed his vision until it finally turned to black. 

Harry was suddenly awaken by a jolt of searing pain in his guts. The hair was suddenly forced out of his lungs as another pain erupted on his back. He can feel someone lifting him, then all of a sudden, his body is back on the cold tiled floor where his head bumped hard. He can feel hot fluid on his face as he remained slumped on the cold, hard floor. Harry recognized the voice of his uncle who was very furious because he didn’t cook any dinner. He then remembered his fainting fit but he knew that there’s no use of reasoning to his already mad uncle who is now beating him. He can smell eggs and bacon being fried. Yes, Petunia is cooking for her family and that excludes Harry. 

He was lifted by strong arms and dragged him to his bed in the cupboard under the stairs and locked him up. “no dinner for you boy!” Vernon yelled. The loud thumping of shoes resonated in Harry’s room as he curled into a ball. He wished he could go somewhere safe, far away from the Dursleys, somewhere where he could finally do what he wishes, where he will not bleed and starve to death. He wishes that his parents are alive. But all of these are just wishes. It will never come true unless he leave the only remaining and known relative he’s had.

He needs help. But no one will help him. 

With dtrong desire to escape, he willed himself to get out of the house. He doesn’t know if he is being delirious at the moment but the desire overwhelmed him. The only thing he remembers before totally fainting is the soft hands that caressed his cheek.

 

~O~O~O~

 

The wards alarmed. There was an intrusion at the manor. All elves are on guard while Severus is tracking down the location of the intruder. He walked briskly and flung each doors he passes by. They’ve searched the whole ground of Malfoy manor an hour ago but no traces of magic nor person could be identified. He met with Lucius at the center of the 3rd floor of the manor after searching the east wing while Lucius takes care of the west wing. They are bound to go up to the next floor when the house elf named Dobby appeared in front of them. 

“Dobby is seeing the intruders sirs. Mistress Narcissa is asking me to fetch Masters.” The elf said.

“Where are they Dobby?” Lucius asked with fear at the knowledge that his wife is with the intruder.

“They is being in Mistress’ sitting room sirs.” Dobby large eyes reflected fear but Lucius didn’t bother to ask more question.  He frowned as he marched to the fourth floor where Narcissa’s quarters are, with Severus hot on his tail.

The room was quiet and still looks the way it was. Lucius scanned the surroundings when he  approached the room eyes alert while in search for his wife. With wand ready, both men opened the door to an adjacent room where it revealed Narcissa Malfoy patching up the head of an unconcious boy. Blood stains scattered on some of the bandages used by his wife.  His heart hammered fast in his chest from the sight of blood but the confirmation that it was not his wifes blood eased the tension built by the sufden breach on his wards.  

"This is the intruder?" Lucius asked himself as he approach his wife. Severus remained rooted on his spot at the entrance, leaning lightly on the door while watching the couple and the strange boy in the room.

“Is he the only one who has breached the ward?” Narcissa asked. 

“It seems…Yes. The elves reported to me and no one else is in the manor.” Lucius said.

“I have checked the wards. There are no sign of other intrusions. The magical signature of the boy, whoever he is, is a strong one. However, we cannot lower our guards since we do not know the identity of that boy. He might be a bait to lure us to the enemies’ hands.” Severus said with voice full of suspicion.

“You are indeed correct,  Severus.” Lucius sighed. He moved closer to the bed and checked on the boy. He has bruises on his ribs and stomach. There is a swelling on his hips and blood clots forming finger print marks of the person who must have dragged the child, based on the way the bruising on his small arms are formed.

“Let me check on him.” The potions master offered as he moved from his spot and casts several diagnostic spells on the boy. “Hmm.. fractured ribs, swelling in the hips, small concussion in his head and…malnourished.” Narcissa’s eyes welled up with tears. 

“Who would do this to a child?” she uttered as she let her tears fall. She can't help remembering her daughter who is far away from them.  She hopes she is fine and made a mental note to fire call her daughter whom she misses dearly. 

“I don’t know, love. Remember that we should still be on our guard.” Narcissa nodded. She called for Dobby to keep an eye on the child and call them once he awakens.

 

~O~O~O~

Harry woke from a melodious sound of someone humming by his side. The voice was sweet. Harry wanted to sleep for more but his urge to see the person beside him overpowers him. Then with a start, the memory of beatings flooded his mind and he started shaking. ‘No its just a dream. No one can help him. He knew he’s still in Privet Drive.' he told himself. 

Narcissa noticed the sudden shaking of the boy’s body and tears started falling down from the still closed eyes. She moved out of her seat and embraced the child while one hand brushed his hair from his forehead. “Its okay, you’re fine now.” she whispered.

Harry whimpered but Narcissa stayed by his side. The boy has been coming in and out of consciousness for several days. Now, it seems that he is finally going to wake up. She left the room and ed her husband. 

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes, squinting a little as he adjust to the new environment. He looked at his surroundings without moving out of the comfortable bed. He reached out for his eye glasses which was thankfully as the table beside the bed. After a moment of laying in silence and enjoying the relaxing environment, the door opened revealing a man and woman with blond hairs. They look like royalty. Their garments seems expensive. Even the way they move seems so light that their footsteps sound is very faint.

“Its good to see you're awake, child.” Narcissa said as she sat down at the end of the bed while Lucius sat on the chair beside the bed. 

‘Who are this people and how did they find me? What happened to the Dursleys? Where am I?’ Harry was flooded with questions but decided to take it easy and play along with the people in the room.

“I am Narcissa, and this is my husband Lucius. You are currently in our home so don’t worry, you are safe.” The smile in her face warmed Harry’s heart. 

“Welcome home?... What is your name?” Lucius asked.

“Harry… Uh… My name is Harry Potter sir,” he answered shyly and bowed his head, wanting to shrink as small as possible. He didn’t notice the surprised looks that passed between the couple.

“Uhm, can we call you Harry?” Then the boy nodded. “Harry,welcome to our home. How are you feeling?” Lucius  asked. He wanted to get to the main point of asking what is the reason behind bis sudden appearance and breach on his wards but he knew that he should be patient.

“I’m okay sir, just sore from all over my body.”The boy said,  wincing as he sat up.  Lucius,  being the one closer to the boy,  helped him sit down and recline on the large,  soft pillows on the bed. 

“Do you remember anything anything? How you got here?” Lucius asked.

“Well, all I remember is that I was beaten and locked up in my cupboard under the stairs.” As gasp escaped from the lady. 

“Cupboard under the stairs? What are you doing there?” Narcissa was perplexed. Why would a child be locked in a cupboard?

“Uh? The cupboard is my room. That’s where you found me right?” Harry blushed at his admittance.  Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other, schooling their faces to remain calm.

“Uhm… Harry,” Lucius held the boys small hands. “We did not get you from your home. To be honest, we do not know where you live. We found you inside our house and the wards alerted us of your presence.”

Harry was dumbfounded. ‘What are they talking about? How can I leave the cupboard without knowing and go here?’ Harry frowned. “I’m sorry sir but I think I should have known if I left the house and remember my way here. The thing is I don’t know where we are. And what is a ward?”

Confusion is evident to every person in the room. The Malfoys are shocked that the boy in their house is the Wizarding World’s famous ‘Boy Who Lived’. Yet, the thing that confuses them both is the fact that the boy doesn’t seem to know anything on how he got in the manor.

Lucius placed his fingers on his chin. “What do you remember aside from the beatings and being locked up? Did you feel something like urges?” he asked while maintaining eye contact. 

Harry remained silent until he remembered the desire he'd have and the overwhelming need to leave the place and be where he could be safe, where he could rest and not starve to death. His eyes widen at the realization and told the couple about the said feeling. 

With a deep sigh Lucius explained his theory of what has happened. “Harry, I think that what happened is that you accidentally apparated yourself here in the manor. That overwhelming feeling pulled your magic in order to transport you here.  Its connected to the automatic response of our magic towards self preservation.”

“But I have no magic. If I do, I would have done my chores properly and my uncle wouldn’t have to beat me!” Harry exclaimed in exasperation. 

Narcissa closed her eyes, understanding the situation made her feel sad.”Harry. Have you ever heard of witches and wizards?

“Uhm, yes, they are usually the evil people who have magic and are being put to stakes. Those stories are common television shows, so yeah, I’ve heard of them. ”

She took a deep breath before speaking once again. The boy have no idea abkut their world other than tbe pathetic stories spread by muggkes among their kind.  It also seems that the boy grew up in a muggle family who have never been aware of the wizarding community. It will take a long explanation of the events that have happened. She began her explanation with who witches and wizards are, the wizarding world, the theory on how he had performed accidental magic and a brief story of what they know about his parents. They were glad that the child is accepting what is being told to him while he happily eats.

Sorrow filled the boy’s eyes when the story about his parents was relayed to him. They left the room in order to give the boy some space. 

Harry was grateful that he is no longer with the Dursleys and that he was found by people with good hearts. He wonders if they will make him leave ones he is fully healed. The real story about his parents is heart breaking. His longing for them grew more. 

 

Perhaps there is a hope that this would become his new family. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've decided to shift I to third person's point of view, though sometimes I tend to revert back to first person POV, sorry if ever you see some areas with that. 
> 
> Oh! And brace yourselves for a, major shift in the story is coming on the next chapter...


	5. Anonymity

 

 

* * *

**_AFTER SEVEN YEARS_ **

* * *

 

 

The cold breeze brush her hair as she wills her body to  move as fast as possible out of the muggle  crowd that suddenly fluctuated the streets of London.  

The dark sky was lit up with massive flashes of lightning followed by loud rolls of thunder. Despite the beginning of heavy rain,  the crowd remained busy,  not acknowledging the fact that a storm is about to come.  

Her black robes billow as she walks with her black,  high heeled,  knee high leather boots. Her black skirt barely touching an inch above her knee.  Her black crop top shirt wraps her body,  revealing a luscious pale and soft skin. A human mannequin is what people usually describe her.  Her eyes are as blue as the sea with tinges of silver that makes the people who look at it be reminded of a brewing storm.  Her pink lips was drawn in a tight line emphasizing her uneasiness.  

Its been years since she last step  foot in this country.  After she set out to a new place far from her homeland,  she learned that there are things that are meant to happen inspite of great resistance. 

The rain started pouring hard.  The ground shimmers as light refracts from the now thoroughly soaked street. The people from the thick crowd earlier rushed to shelter themselves from the rain. "Morons!" She thought as she continuously walked towards the hotel she had been staying at since her return.   

With a simple drying spell cast on her clothes,  she walked elegantly in front of the counter where the bellboy named Chris waved at her.  She's been staying in that hotel for a month now.  

She noded her head in greetings with the man and headed to the lift.  

When she arrived at her door,  she swiped her card key to the slot provided and the door opened automatically.  "It was amazing how muggles invent new things to make their lives better," she thought as she entered her still dark room.  

"What's your plan now?" A familiar voice asked.  

"The same plan will be followed.  I will follow the leads." I replied.  

"Did you know that Karkaroff was pissed off due to your sudden transfer of school?" 

She smirked at the question.  "Trust Igor Karkaroff to want to keep all possible allies of dark arts practioners by his side."

"Hmm... I know you're aware of the upcoming Triwizard Tournament.  I doubt he will let you off without a fight."

She walked to the large glass wall that provides a majestic view of the area outside the building. 

"The decision is mine.  He have no right to force me.  He wouldn't cause something that will bring his already tarnished name down."

"Your knowledge and skills are exemplary,  your courage is without a doubt strong,  your spellcasting is impeccable,  but your luck is fluctuating.  You cannot assure victory.  And that demon is hunting you for his greater glory.  I cannot go with you and protect you in that place.  So,   be sure of your decisions."

She removed her gaze from the view of the street below,  where people comes and goes, and shifted it to her friend who is sitting at the couch,  hidden by the shadow of the heavy draped curtains that prevents the light from the outside to enter the room through the large glass windows.  

She looked at her friend with pain in her eyes. They've been together since her parents left her.  He was there to comfort her and guide her as she rebuild herself after the terrible lost she felt by the murder of her parents. Her friend was not just a friend, he is her mentor&#151;her family.  She will do everything to keep him safe but he is as stubborn as her.  

"Where will you stay while I am away?" She asked.  

"I have heard of the forbidden forest.  I will try to ask for shelter from the creatures in the area.  That way,  I will remain close to you. The wards of Hogwarts will never allow me entry but the forbidden forest is beyond the wards."

"That's comforting to hear.  I would hate it if I won't see you, nor be there for you."

"Hush child!  You're rumbling. Just don't let your guard down because if something happens to you I will surely break through those  wards and kill the one who hurts you!"

I laughed at him, "getting protective are we?" 

He snarled at me. "You and your pathetic excuse of a witch or wizard friends are always  the dumbest creatures alive.  You've got brains but can't tell when to flee from danger!  Your kind always bend rules!"

She rolled her eyes and left her friend who is still rumbling about stupidity. He was and will always be like that but she knew the heart buried behind the façade of the grumpy creature. 

With a sigh,  she took a bath then prepared her trunk for tomorrow will be eventful. 

o~o~o

It was a cold night in the 31st day of August in the year 1994 when the sound of a brass knocker hitting the wooden surface of the oak wood door of the front porch, broke the silence of the evening. An old man, no younger than a hundred years of age roused from his bed and went to see the person who have the nerve to come at a late hour, disturbing his relaxation. He padded down the halls and entered the living room. He whispered a soft <I>lumos</I> to light up the place. He walked towards the door to where his uninvited visitor is patiently waiting. He yanked the knob to open the door revealing a tall, muscular man with oily black locks and olive skin. 

“Master!” the man greeted as he looked at the old wizard.

“I assume you have something important to say? A reason enough to justify your untimely appearance?” He stepped back inside, leaving the man to follow on his own. 

They went to the living room. Fire was lit up to provide warmth of the chilling night after the down pour of heavy rain earlier that night. A tea set flew in the air towards the center table while the two gentlemen sat quietly on the arm chairs facing each other. 

The old man made the first move and reached to pour tea on the cups and handed one to his visitor. 

“Thank you,” the man said, sipping a bit of the hot Earl Grey tea. “I have an information about the girl.” The old man remained silent, waiting for the whole information to be set out to him.

“There is a body of a child found in the remains of the burnt house. The dead body of the couples are saved from the fiend fire by the house elves who left the area. Despite the thoroughly burnt body the aurors confirmed that the remains is that of a human, not of an elf or any other creatures.”

The old man hummed in understanding. “It is confirmed then, the only heir is dead.”

“Yes master, what should we do next?” He sipped he tea and remained silent while waiting for his master to decide their next step and start the conversation.

“We need more time to do the next task. Other plans should be laid out before we move. I don’t want to risk any chance of loosing control of the very aim of our mission.” The visitor nodded. “That’s all for now. You may leave. I will contact you once we are ready to make our next move.”

The man stood and made his way back to the door and disapparated leaving a soft pop.

The old man sighed and finished his cup of tea before heading back to his room. Tomorrow will be a special day. He covered his body with thick sheets that gave warmth to his body.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. Please do tell me what you think about the story.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning breeze greeted Harry as he woke up in a bed at his best friend’s room. The area was clattered with quidditch magazines, unwashed clothes, candy wrappers and papers in different state, some are crumpled, folded, some clean sheets and some with writings. The room was small and the trashes accumulated is disturbing to someone neat.

Loud snores coming from his red haired roommate tells Harry that his best friend is still in the land of dreams. He stretched his limbs and yawn before proceeding to make his bed. Today is the day they will be traveling back to Hogwarts. It was still in the wee hours of the day which makes it reasonable that most of the people in the house are still fast asleep.

He moved out of bed and the floor creaked as he move is way outside the door. Slowly, he went down to the kitchen to greet Molly Weasley who is, as expected, preparing breakfast for the family. Strong scent of freshly baked cookies wafted the air and welcomed Harry as he stepped in the domain of the Weasley matriarch. 

“Good morning Harry!” the lovely red haired, stout woman, greeted while she pull cookies out of the oven. 

“Good morning Molly,” he greeted back and took a piece of cookie that have just been placed on a plate at the table.

The cookie tastes like milk chocolate that melts in the mouth. “This is delicious!” he commented while he greedily munched down several more cookies. Molly was delighted that the boy enjoyed her baked cookies.

A loud banging and glasses breaking from a loud crash in the living room disturbed the silence within the Burrow. The twins’ laughter rang around the house. With a loud thud the twins appeared in the kitchen laughing like loons.

“Tutt..tut... tut..Stop playing. Sit down and eat your breakfast.” Molly ordered.

“Did yah know that Forge here has a crush!” George exclaimed happily.

“And who might the unlucky girl be?” Ron asked, entering the kitchen. He plopped down beside his best mate followed by Ginny who sat on the other side of Harry.                                       

Ginny’s been clinging to Harry for the rest of his stay at the Burrows. The girl has been infatuated with Him even before she met him in person during Harry’s second year. A bit irritating but he just let her due to his love for the family, but he is determined to make everything clear to them, specially to Ginny, that he has no interest on her and that he looks at her like a sibling.

"Well, when we went shopping,” Fred said

“At the Diagon Alley,” George continued.

“We saw this pretty,”

“blond who,”

“looks like,”

“an angel,” they chorused, both with dreamy look in their eyes.

“Except that this angel seems so cold,” George supplied.

“And distant…” added Fred.

“Anybody will bloody keep their distance from the two of you will keep on bugging the poor girl.” Ron said.

“On contrary Ron, the girl really is pretty. I bet it will be the twins who will give up on her.” Ginny said with a smirk. “I glad I have Harry here!” She embraced Harry from his side.”

“Blimey Harry! You didn’t tell me you like my sister.” He looked from Harry then to Ginny then back to Harry, while pointing is fingers to whoever he is looking at. “You didn’t tell me you’re a couple. Never even given me a hint. You know, I wouldn’t stop you from courting her. You should’ve just asked me for help. Hell Harry! I’m here! Ron Weasley! Best mate? What happened to the best mate huh!” Ron ranted, earning an eye roll and glare from Harry and bouts of laughter from the twins.

“Ron!” Harry yelled. “There is no other relationship between me and Ginny other than friendship and…” He looked at Ginny. “I’m sorry Gin, but I consider you as my sibling and not as someone with a more intimate relationship.” Harry explained and bit his lower lip.

Ginny was trembling hard. She can’t believe that Harry will say such words to her and more importantly saying it in front of her family. Oh how she wanted to strangle Harry right now. Before she loose control of herself and her emotions she stormed off and rushed back to her room crying out her embarrassment. She told herself not to worry because Harry is just being naive of his feelings at the moment. She will do her best ones they come back to Hogwarts and Harry will come kneeling back to her, admitting his faults and will court Ginny. They will walk along the halls and all girls will feel envious of her because the savior of the wizarding world is hers. Yes, that’s what will happen, she assured herself.

The boys who were left shocked at the sudden reaction remained silent for a while. “Sorry, I started the rumbling,” Ron apologizes.

“No Ron, I think it’s for the best. What I told her is true and I don’t want her to keep hoping for something I can never give her.” Harry sighed and stared at the cup of tea on top of the table. 

“we,” 

“Understand you,”

“Harry.” 

“She needs”

“to wake up”

“From her”

“Childish”

“Dream.”

Molly who watched the children at the far corner of the kitchen looked forlorn. She knows about Ginny’s crush on Harry but she knew cant and has no right to force the boy to reciprocate what Ginny feels. However, while observing the scene, it seems to her that obsession to be with Harry is what Ginny has for the boy and not love. She knows it because she knew what true love is and the past years dropped many clues of what Ginny’s feelings for the boy. She just hopes that they could sort it all out because she doesn’t want her family to be broken. The boy despite being from Lily and James’ blood, is practically a member of her family.

o~o~o

  


Harry, Ron and Hermione went to their usual spot on the Hogwarts express, this time joined by Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finegan, and Dean Thomas. Harry was relieved to be with his friends’ company because he doesn’t want to endure the awkward situation created by the event in the morning at the Burrow.

“Hiya! Harry, Ron, Hermione!” Seamus greeted when he, Dean and Neville entered the compartment where the golden trio is.

“Hello there,” Hermione greeted, removing her attention from the book she is reading.

“Did you hear the rumors?” Dean asked, sitting between Neville and Seamus.

“What rumor?” Harry asked.

“The tournament, Triwizard?” Seamus half stated, half asked.

“Whoah! The triwizard tournament will be held again!” Ron exclaimed in excitement.

“Yes! And guest what? It will be held at Hogwarts!” Seamus announced.

“Uhh… Guys? What’s the Triwizard Tournament?” Harry asked bewildered with the enthusiasm being exhibited by everyone in the compartment, even the bookish Hermione stopped reading to join the conversation.

“Seriously Harry! You should read more!” Hermione snapped at him. “The tournament a competition between the three wizarding schools in Europe. It is composed of Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning, a school in Bulgaria where students are mostly Russian and Bulgarians. The other school is the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic located in France, accordingly , some of their students are veelas. The last school is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, our school. The competition is usually held every five years but it stopped when the Dark Lord Rises to Power.” Hermione explained with a smug expression.

“So how does this competition works?” Harry asks.

“There’s this goblet that will select one representative per school.” Neville supplied.

“What kind of competition will they perform? Magic duel, Physical combat?” everyone shrugged.

“No one knows Harry, like I’ve said it has been stopped at the height of the Dark Lord’s rise in power. It has been decades since the last tournament. We’re lucky to experience it during our stay here.” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Uh…Thanks.” Harry blushed, he really think he should start reading more. But how can he do that? He always get a surprise problem to work on with thanks to Voldemort. Also, he still wanted to located his step parents’ daughter. Just to know that she’s safe and aware of what happened to her parents. 

Meanwhile, Ron walked out of the comfort room and on his way to their compartment when he remember leaving his wand at the sink. He abruptly turned and made a long stride back without fully focusing his sight on his way. Then he bumped into someone. It was his fault, he knew it but he wanted to snap at the person who bumped on to him. 

“Will you bloody hell look at where you’re going!” Ron shouted, he looked to the image of a blond girl who must have hit the floor due to the strong impact of their bodies clashing.

“Well you if you didn’t stop and move your bloody arse out of my way, then I shouldn’t have bumped on your wall like body.” She snarled, anger visible in her eyes. She pushed Ron and walked pass him. Ron was stunned. When he got his bearings back he turned to where the girl went but to his dismay she’s nowhere to be found.

He rushed back to the comfort room before he forget about his wand. He knocked on the door before entering, just to be sure that no one is inside. He looked inside and saw his wand at the side of the sink where he remember he’d put at.

“Ronniekins!” One of the twins suddenly popped up behind him. 

“Wahhh!” Ron screamed in fright.

“Well? What yah’ looking at that wand for so long?” Fred asked.

“Bloody hell! You almost killed me!” Ron exclaimed, his heart banging so hard, as if he run across a mile for his life.

“Whoah! Chill!” Fred raised both hands up on the level of his shoulders, palms facing his brother in sign of surrender. “You know if you wanted sometime with… you know,” he shrugged, “whatever you are thinking, you should have at least locked the door. Now, I’m going to use the comfort provided by this room according to its purpose so shooo.” He pushed his brother out. 

Ron marched back to where his friends are. He easily slipped beside Harry and Hermione while the girl is busy reading and the boy staring out of the window. 

Seamus who is now getting bored challenged Ron on a game of Wizard Chess which diverted Ron’s mind from what happened. They go on like that until such time that they heard Hagrid calling out to first years. They finally arrived.

  


o~o~o

  


Nervous,  that's what she felt after leaving the scarlet train that took her to this destination&#151;Hogwarts.  She took a deep breath before following the students scurrying towards the enchanted boats.  Hagrid,  the half giant ground keeper of the school ushered everyone to the boats.  One by one,  the students hopped on their ride and when everyone was seated the boat moved slowly away from the bank. 

It was already night time. Glittering bright  stars scattered at the inky black sky forming patterns of all sorts and illuminating the water of the black lake as the boats  float on its surface. Some students squeeked in glee,  some awed at the sudden appearance of several mermaids waving to the students who will soon be part of the family in Hogwarts. 

Upon leaving the boat,  a witch with long velvet robe and a pointed hat greeted the them.  She shered the students to the great hall. Happiness filled her as the memory of her childhood rush back to her.  What made the memories more vivid is the sight of a greasy hair man wearing the usual black robes that billows at his movement.  

She forced herself not to cry and run to the man who is the only living family she has in that place.  She then remembered that the sorting ceremony is on going so she forced herself to focus on the event happening.  

"Rowle,  Camilla...Gryffindor!"

"Sullen,  Cartney... Ravenclaw! "

"Thomas,  Eliza... Hufflepuff! "

"Tadburry,  Oliver... Gryffindor!"

... The sorting continues and shouts of glee and clapping are heard as one studentvgets sorted after another.  Its not too long before the names got cleared and only one person is left standing.  

Albus Dumbledore,  the headmaster stood up to welcome the first years and greet the whole student body.  Announcements are stated including a surprise that never happened before. 

"... A transferee... " he announced, "... From Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning will be joinning us starting this year. " He looked at Minerva McGonagall,  the witch assisting the sorting ceremony,  and the witch lead a blond girl to the stool. 

Ron's eye buldge at the sight.  "That's her!" He exclaimed. 

"Well,  I can't believe it!  Looks like I'm in luck!" Fred grinned. 

"Why?  How so?" Ron frowned. 

"Its a surprise to see Freddie's angel sitting there!" George pointed at the stool where the sorting is currently on process . 

"She is indeed gorgeous," Hermione commented. 

"Right you are Hermione,  right you are, " Fred stated in a dreamy voice. 

'That was the girl I bumped at the train! " Ron thought as he gulped his pumpkin juice. 

"Ilyasviel Sayre..." McGonagall called out.  

"I hope she'd be in our house.  I'd like to know what difference are there between Durmstrang and Hogwarts." Hermione stated. 

"Some says that students in that school is proficient with dark arts.  I won't be surprised if she become one of the snakes." Dean commented. 

"Slytherin!" 

Two things happen at the same time.  The roar of the opposite house with green and silver color and Ron spatting his pumpking juice on his best mate.  

Everyone near Ron gasped in surprise.  Ginny who saw what happened rushed to Harry's side,  handkerchief on hand and helped the boy wipe off the juice. 

"Ewe!" Harry exclaims,  wiping  the area where the liquid landed.  "That's gross!" He spatted. 

"Sorry mate," the red head apologized while his sister glared daggers on him.  

"You're disgusting!" Hermione snarled wiping droplets that hit her and rolled her eyes after which. 

"Thanks Gin," Harry appreciates the affection,  "you don't have to help me."

"It's okay Harry, you know how I fee..."

Harry raised his finger to the girl's lip and effectively cutting her sentence off.  "No Gin,  you are a sister to me.  We should be clear about that." He whispered but the girl was adamant. 

"You'll realize sooner or later Harry, that you love me and need me." She replied when the finger was lifted off her lips and kissed the emerald eyed boy on his cheek before she returns to her seat.  

The Gryffindors who saw the act sniggered and Harry just sighed. "She must stop this nonsense," he thought and started to pile his plate with food.  

Nobody noticed the eyes watching them from afar. 


	7. The girl and her cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thanks for reading. I really wanted to post as many chapters while I still have the time. I will soon be doing my thesis and there will be times that I won't be able to upload. So before anything goes haywire, I will post at least once a day while I'm still free and maybe once or twice a week during my thesis writing. 
> 
> Please do tell me if something's not fitting in the story. It will help a lot. 
> 
> Leave comments, messages, suggestions and of course kudos! Well, it kind of motivates me to add chapters when the kudos increase. 
> 
> So, yeah, thank you. Hope you enjoy.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The Slytherin dorm is the same as it was.  She was given a room shared with a pug faced girl named Pansy Parkinson.  She is beautiful in a certain angle.  Her upturned nose is the main cause of disagreement between the aesthetic beauty that her face has. 

She is a kind girl but with bossy attitude.  She holds the title 'Queen of Snakes' while a boy named Blaise Zabini is her counterpart.  

The fourth year Slytherins gathered to welcome Ilyasviel in the group.  They sat at the common room and started the 'initiation rites' which is basically knowing her blood status.  

"You're from Durmstrang huh.  I bet you're skilled with the Dark Arts." Balise said while staring at Ilyasviel with a scrutinizing look in his eyes.  

"And so what if she's proficient with it?" a blond haired boy said.  "Don't mind him,  by the way he is Blaise Zabini," he pointed the said boy,  "this is Gregory Goyle,  Vincent Crabbe,  Milicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, " he introduced as he pointed to each person.  "I recall you already meet her, she's Pansy Parkinson and I... am Theodore Nott,  Theo for short." He smiled seductively towards her. 

She smiled and nodded as everyone gets to be introduced one by one but the glass walls in the Slytherin common room which provides a view of what is inside the black lake took her attention most of the time.  She noticed that there are fishes of various sorts while mermaids sometimes stops in front of the glass wall and waves their hands to whoever is in the common room.  It is a fascinating sight for Ilyasviel. 

She looked back to the people with her and replied,  "I believe you already knew who I am and there's no need to introduce myself.  Yes,  I am from Durmstrang and we do have an affinity with dark arts.  However,  the usage of said magic entirely depends on the caster."

"You're a pureblood are you?" Milicent asked direct to the initiating rite's most imporant question. 

Then Iyasviel recalled the house rivalry in Hogwarts.  The Slytherin house is a place where most purebloods are.  They look at blood status as something important specially when it comes to the concept of who has the right of existence in this world.  The pureblood prejudice that is common in this house is one of the things she wanted to avoid but her blood pulled her to the rightful place she should be given her ancestry. 

She thought of her possible situation for an answer for a brief moment before supplying a feedback.  The Sayre clan is from a pureblood family.  If they will try to trace it,  the line became diluted due to Islot's marriage with a muggle.  But the real her is both a Black and a Malfoy,  two of the prestigious and most influential families in the Wizarding World.  However,  she,  Draco,  was thought to be dead,  moreover,  she do not want to blow up her cover and the most appropriate answer will be... 

"I'm a half blood." 

Parkinson and Zabini scrunched their noses in dismay and disinterest.  "At least there must be something in you for the sorting hat to sort you here.  Perhaps your affinity to dark magic given you're from Durmstrang. " Zabini waved his hand in dismissal as he stood and left the common room.  

"Well, I guess that's it for the night then," Parkinson said and left while the rest of the group followed except for Vincent and Gregory. 

"They're not bad people you know.  Just sticking on the pureblood distinction." It was Greg who spoke.  

"We'd like to be your friend if you want to," Vincent offered with a shy smile on his face. 

Ilyasviel was almost teary eyed.  They are her childhood friends,  her best friends,  brothers and protectors.  She missed them so much and was glad she could be with them again.  It saddened her on the other hand,  due to the fact that she cannot tell them her true identity.  She changed her physical appearance. Her white-blond hair is now plain blond with the common shade,  the Malfoy hair will easily give away her identity if she didn't thought of altering her looks.  Her eyes are now blue and the silver tinges barely visible instead of the opposite.  Her features looks the same except for the soft features she added on her face perfectly hiding the high cheek bones of the Black ancestry.  Her sharp Malfoy features are still present but not enough to trace her identity.  

A proficient potioneer is what she is.  Not yet a master potionist but nearly there, if she'd graduate from Hogwarts,  that is,  or any schools to earn enough units to enrol in a master degree.  It is a well known skill she have since childhood.  With the help of William,  the Pukwudgie who swore allegiance to her,  she was able to create the feature altering potion that she's been using after leaving Ilvermony.  The concealment charm which is used for various purposes including hiding a person's identity is similar to the feature altering potion. The only difference is that the potion will have an effect for a month regardless of the low or decreasing magical core level and physical strength of the caster&#151;a property which is required to  sustain in using a concealment charm. The potion will continue its effect without falters unless the person decides to stop using it and wait for the remaining substances ingested to waste away. 

"I'd like that... Be friends with the two of you." She said,  her heart filled with warmth.  

Both boys' face lit up.  "From now on you can count on us.  We'll be with you always." Greg said with full of enthusiasm. 

Then they shared stories about the places they've been and their childhood.  The girl has been honest but not to the point that it could reveal her identity.  She swore to herself that someday these boys will be reunited to Draco but now her mission is to understand the reason of her parent's death, the reason  why they kept her away from their ancestral homeland,  and to find out the missions they have been doing which is the root cause of everything that's been happening to her and her family. 

 

o~o~o

 

Harry was on his way back to his dorm room when he saw Cho Chang who is also on her way back to her common room.  Her perfectly straight black hair sways with her hips while she walks. Her luscious, full,  lips smiles while her obsidian eyes twinkles at the sight of someone at the far end of the corridor. 

Harry's heart beats faster than it normally does just by looking at the girl who have enchanted him by her looks since last year. He has a crush and yes,  she is her crush. The only person who can make him blush just by looking at her eyes,  the only person who can make him stutter by the look of her lips,  and the only person who can put him into a trance just by the sound of her voice.  

She is his girl, the one he wanted to be with,  the one he wanted to marry. He can't wait to feel her body, her lips on his. He wanted to see her out of those clothings. Gosh!  he wanted to pound her so hard and spill inside her.  Make her his,  and his alone. 

He quietly followed her,  like a spy who is ready to hide once she feels that something is wrong or the presence of someone following.  Bloody hell,  he wanted her so much.  

Then it all end up as urges and desires to keep for himself because the event at the end of the corridor is the most heart breaking sight ever. A dark wavy haired man, tall and muscular in physique, kneels with one knee up,  bended into a right angle.  A ring in his hands and shower of lights a suddenly appear and transfigured the corridor into a garden under the night sky full of stars.  Flying instruments pop up and starts playing a tune of a slow, melodious music. 

The words "will you marry me?" for story,  is like a splinter digging into him. 

The question sounded  like a cracking glass. A fissure emerging on the world Harry built in his mind. A world where he and Cho are together,  a world of his happy ever after. 

He can see eternal happiness in her eyes as her lips forms the word for the most awaited answer he dreads the most.  "YES!  YES!  YES!" she cries and the man in front of her grinned,  placing the plain silver ring with a small,  single,  amber colored stone on top,  on a small but elegant finger. 

Delighted,  the girl jumped up to the man who stood in front of her.  Placing her arms around his neck and kissing him with passion.  

Harry gritted his teeth in jelousy. Cedric Diggory is Harry's greatest human enemy.  He is his an adversary  in quidditch being both seeker and captain of the Hufflepuff team,  and of the affection from the girl he likes. 

Tear drops continuously fall from Harry's eyes as he watch the intimate moment shared by the couple. He wanted to curl into a ball at that very spot but he knows that he must at least keep some dignity. 

Little did the couple know that a heart is shattering at the same corridor near them,  most importantly,  no one else knows of the eyes watching not only Harry and  the couples,  but everyone in the corridor. 

With a quiet sob,  Harry turns around and walks back as silently as possible back to the direction of his dorm.  

He stopped when he saw Ginny watching him.  "You'll never have her Harry,  they're meant for each other." She said trying to sound sympathetic but her eyes fail to do the same.  

"What do you want Ginny!" he spat,  glaring daggers at her.  "Stop it Ginny,  I can't take it." He plead in his thought. 

She smirked, "I just want to comfort you Harry,  we're friends right.  Is it bad to comfort someone with a broken heart?"

"No Ginny," he snapped at her  "I know what you are doing and what you feel towards me, we've been clear about this, about us.  You... And... Me.  Are never,  I repeat,  never gonna be something more than friends or siblings.  Give up Ginny,  if you want to hurt yourself please don't drag me into it." He left Ginny with mixed sorrow and exasperation. 

"What a great way to start the year at Hogwarts," he thought. He stormed to the astronomy tower instead of the Gryffindor dorms. He knew his friends will bombard him questions once he returns but he didn't care. 

The cold air helped him relax. The massive expanse of the black lake, illuminated by the moon while water creatures play, jumping out of the water then going back in,  is a wonderful  and entertaining sight.  It made Harry remember his childhood.  

After the accidental apparition he did when he was seven,  his life turned 180° when the family whose house he accidentally breached,  accepted him as a new member of their family.  

He remembers Lucius Malfoy taking him to a trip at the lake on one of his estates outside the country.  They watched the dolphins play at night before Narcissa calls them both back inside the building. 

He missed them so much.  Four years since that day.  Four years since he have learned to love and be loved in exchange.  He slumped hard on the floor with his head and back leaning heavily on the concrete wall of the tower.  

He fixed his gaze at the sight on the far distance where the water creatures play; content with the opportunity of sharing a lovely moment with them even if he only plays the role of a mere observer. 

"Wonderful isn't it?" soft feminine voice asked which startled Harry that he almost jumped off his skin in surprise.  He stared at the direction of the voice,  only to see a vacant space.  

The tower is built with a veranda around it with walls preventing view of the lake from inside the tower except through the open windows. 

The railings are made of metals weld together in order to form an intricate design of planets and stars that almost looks like a planetarium.  

"The sound of laughter makes Harry's curiosity flare up.  He crept silently to where the sound is coming.  Then,  long blond hair floats in the air as the gentle breeze of the night caress it.  Her robes flap slightly,  revealing a pink pyjama bottoms. She was the Durmstrang girl,  Harry recognized from a far but safe distance. 

She is laughing while she rocks a white fluffy cat that she craddles in her arms like a baby.  The cat's blue eyes are like that of the cerulean ocean, glittering with emotion,  as if understanding what its owner is telling her.  

The girl is telling the cat about a story of a mermaid who dreamed of having feet and exchanged her voice for the liberty of living with the prince  she once saved. 

Harry was entranced not only to her voice but also with her beauty.  Surprisingly, the cat meows in response on each of her questions which always leads to interruptions to the flow of the story.  Sometimes she stops to check if the cat is indeed listening. 

Harry was revelled at the sight but he decided to leave before the girl notices him. 

Harry hummed while walking down the flights of stairs. The image of the girl and the cat make him smile,  " It wasn't a bad day after all," he thought. 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

The great hall was as ecstatic as ever.  Students from different houses discusses about the upcoming Triwizard Tournament.  Any minute now,  the representatives of both Durmstrang and Beauxbaton will be arriving.  

Talks on the possible challenges spreads like a wild fire,  fueled by curiosity and interests. 

The Gryffindor's Golden Trio are walking down to the Great Hall for their breakfast when suddenly, students rushed in,  running past them,  all with the goal of entering the great hall as fast as possible.  Not for the reason of filling their stomachs but for the reason of seeing the new delegates coming from the two other magical schools. 

When Harry and his two best friends finally settled themselves at the Gryffindor table Seamus nudges Harry.  "Good to see that you and Ron are early today."

"Uh, yeah, why? What's happening anyway?" Harry replies in bewilderment. 

"Blimey Harry,  I told you that the delegates for Triwizard is coming today!" Ron stated as he pile pancakes on his plate. 

"Oh,  okay, we should..." Harry gets cut off from his sentence when loud claps and yells erupted in the great hall.  Everyone's attention is directed to the image of men in black robes with red lining. All men have the muscular built of an athlete, while the smiles on their lips makes the women in the hall swoon.  They stopped at the middle of the hall as if waiting for someone. Then, after a few seconds of silence a fussy and neat looking man with a small grey goatee and black hair that barely reaches his shoulder,  came in.  

"Hello Albus," the greeted with an oily voice and manner as the white haired Headmaster of Hogwarts welcomed the group. 

"Welcome Headmaster Igor and students of Durmstrang Institute of Magical Learnings!" The said students bows at the two headmaster before they proceeded to the Slytherin table. Igor Karkaroff on the other hand, nods and follows Dumbledore to the raised platform where the headmaster and the rest of the Hogwarts staffs sits. The Durmstrang headmaster smiled at the whole student body but his smile does not reach his cold stare. 

Seconds after the Durmstrang students settled in,  ladies in blue and white robes emerged followed by Olympe Maxime, the half-giantess headmistress of Beauxbaton Academy of Magic.  

Once again, Dumbledore stepped out of the platform to greet and welcome the new students who are then lead to the Ravenclaw table.  Cheers filled the room as everyone partake of the food in their respective  tables.  

Harry watches the group of Beauxbaton students who are engaged  in a conversation with none other than Cho Chang.  He smiles in admiration of her but then a small ring caught his  attention when his eyes saw the ring in her finger that sparkles whenever she moves her hand.  A great pang of grief hit Harry hard on his chest and he decided to look at the other delegates who are at the Slytherin table.  

"Guess she's famous huh. Got  a strong reputation in their school, that girl." Ron stated while looking at the Slytherin table.  

Bewildered,  Harry traced where his friend is looking at. It didn't take him a long and hard searching in order to understand what his friend is looking at because even his attention was caught by the same blond girl mentioned.  

Ilyasviel arrived late for breakfast but that's okay because classes are canceled for the day since it is Friday and there are no classes during Saturdays and Sundays. This was mostly due t the fact that the students concentration are at the guests and the tournament.

When she walks towards the Slytherin table,  some of the Durmstrang students stood and moved their way to where Ilyasviel is.  One by one they bow,  kneeled and kissed the knuckles of one of the girl's hands.  She stares at them coldly and at some point a bit sheepishly,  but not too much to expose her emotion,  due to the attention directed to her including the stares of other students and faculties in the hall who are watching the play of event.  

Mean while, at the platform,  sitting at the right of Albus Dumbledore is Igor Karkaroff who smirks at the interaction between his students and the former Durmstrang's Ice Queen. 

Ilyasviel who is at the center of attention at that moment, is beyond irritated on what is happening,  she bet that it has something to do with Karkaroff. The show off by Durmstrang students is intended to show marks of his influence and connection to her. She knew that the man will do anything in his power to bring her back to his institution but she won't let him.  She will fight with blood if needed ust to get loose from the mad man's grip. 

In the Gryffindor table, Harry was curious at the cold affection of Ilyasviel towards her former schoolmates.  He can't seem to equate the beautiful ad caring girl with addictive laughter that flooded his mind last night to the cold girl sitting inside the hall. 

"Harry," Ginny called. 

She squeezes herself between Harry and her brother.  "Don't you think its kind of cute,  them,  what they did to the blond girl.” she whispered seductively. “Will you please do the same to me." She kissed Harry’s cheek and run her hands on his right inner tigh.  

"Stop it!" Harry hissed, doing his best to keep his temper from rising.  

Hermione watches the interaction between Harry and Ginny.  She knows about what Ginny is planning but decided not to intervene because once Harry defeated Voldemort the Weasley family will be one of the most famous family due to their role as member of the Order of the Phoenix, and Ginny, who she will be supporting all throughout her love interest for the boy who lives,  will return the favor to Hermione afterwards. Surely, Ginny will help her land on a high ministry position.  She knew she can never rely on Harry's fame because the boy doesn't want his fame to be the reason to make their life better, even if it was his best friends whom he will be helping.  "Getting glory through hard work," is surely what Harry will insist.  And so,  Hermione decided to play her cards on Ginny. 

"Oh,  come on Harry,  I know you'll like it." She kneads Harry's thigh harder,  going higher,  eliciting a strangled moan from the boy.  She continues her ministration and Harry tries to stop her again and again.  

The last straw of Harry's patience snapped when he felt the girl's tongue licking the side of his neck.  His ill temper flares strongly that he pushed himself up with an abrupt motion,  causing his cutlery to clash and fall hard on the floor while the glass once containing his pumpkin juice shattered. "I said stop it Ginny!" He yelled on top of his lungs,  taking the attention of everyone in the ha to him.  

Startled by Harry’s sudden outburst of anger,  Ginny turned her face to Ron's shoulder faking a sob.  

“How dare her touch me like that,” he thought.

Harry's anger is on its peak.  He turned his back from everyone and stormed out of the great hall.  He knew he will be the talk of the school for who knows how long.  He tried to talk to Ginny.  Always telling her to stop her flirtatious ministrations because he will never be her boyfriend.  He keeps on telling her again and again that there will never be a change on their status.  

He climb up the stairs and walks back and forth in front of the wall where he knew the Room of Requirements is hidden.  

"Deep breath Harry,  deep breath," he chanted while waiting for the door to appear.  

Then bronze door handle materialized on the wall and with calming breath,  Harry yanked it open and stepped inside a room with a a fluffy red couch and several board games to pass his time.  He cried out in frustration.  When will he spend a day with out Ginny bugging him.  When will she realize that he will never be with her,  ever!

While trying t calm down, he found a rubrics cube which is a muggle toy divided into several smaller cubes in different colors.  He remembers Dudley playing the same kind of cube but he never solved it. He always end up having two colors interchanged. Harry let out a breath he didn't thought he holds then he started moving one cube to another.  

After several minutes, the door of the room opened and the former Durmstrang blond girl stepped in and closed the door behind her.  She lingers her eyes at the new room she entered, carefully studying the cosy arrangement, it took her a while before she notices Harry sitting on the couch while watching her. 

Her eyes suddenly steeled.  "Oh,  I'm sorry,  I didn't know someone is here.  I'll just go." She turned her back and about to walk out when Harry stopped her.  

"Wait!" Harry urged and the girl didn't move. "I... Uh... Its okay,  the room let you in so you have the right to stay,"

"Huh? I let myself in not the room," The girl replied.  

Harry chuckled good naturedly. "Yes,  you entered the room but the door wouldn't show itself if it doesn't want to let you in."

"Oh, so,  you mean it disappears when it doesn't want to let you in?" She turned back to face Harry and looked at him with critical eyes. 

"Well, it doesn't exactly work that way,  but yes,  that is basically correct." Harry affirmed ad she nodded, it was obvious that the cogs on her head are working a mile per second to dissect Harry’s words. 

"Mind if I sit with you?" She asks, eyeing the empty spot beside Harry. 

"By al[ means stay and sit with me," Harry smiled at her and gestured to the empty seat.

"Thanks," she answered and slowly plopped down beside Harry with enough space for them to move without touching each other. 

There was a companionable silence between them and they remained that way for a brief period of time. 

"Quite a sight you made there a while ago." Harry said without looking at her,  he had abandoned the rubrics cube upon the girl's arrival. 

Ilyasviel smirked, "nothing compared to your scene before you left." 

Harry stiffened at the memory, "yeah,  quite shameful if you ask me." He cast his eyes on the concrete floor trying to hide the look of hurt and shame in his eyes. 

"I think its more of keeping things in order.  I mean,  I will never act as such but that's who you are and you are trying to stop someone who keeps on bugging you that's why I don't think what you did is shameful. That’s the way I understood it."

Harry's mood brighten up a little. "You think so?" He risked a glance at the girl.  It was the first time he get to see her close.  Her pink lips are full and kissable,  her long pale lashes brushes her cheeks and providing a good contrast to her ivory white skin. Her long blond locks falls on both sides of her face,  perfectly exhibiting its shape. It makes Harry want to cup her face with his hands.  

He was startled at the course of thinking he has and he forcefully tried to hide his surely blushing cheeks.  Thankfully the girl had her eyes closed while conversing with with Harry. 

"Yes, I do think so," she opened her eyes to look at him.  Her eyes have a certain look that makes Harry's heart flutter. "But don't expect others to think that way.  Our world if full of prejudice.  People will judge you no matter what want.  All you could do is to keep yourself acting the way you think is right and appropriate." She turned her gaze at the ceiling. "There will always be people who will stand by your side and there will always be people who will do you no good."

Harry smiled at the thought of having someone always by his side,  the images of Ron,  Hermione and the Weasleys made him believe and hold on what she said.  "And I hope your one of them,  one of those who will be by my side." Harry blurted out.  

Astounded,  Ilyasviel stopped gazing at the ceiling and looked at Harry straight in the eyes. 

When the boy realized what he said he blushed and stated, "uh... sorry for that,  well… I am in no place to ask you for such but that would be nice if you would." 

She stared at him for a moment and let a lingering silence between them to settle all their thoughts and emotions. 

Harry's heart beats so fast.  "What have you done Harry! Way to go.  You just made her feel uncomfortable. Stupid!" He berated himself in his mind.  

He once again risked a glanced back to her.  Slowly, the sweetest smile he had seen her give is etched at that gorgeous face. Totally destroying the placid face she masked with when she sat beside him earlier. 

"I think…that's fine, but before that,  I think we should know each other first. Let's start with formal introduction shall we?" Harry nodded. 

"Of course,  how stupid of me. I'm Harry... Uh... Harry James Potter.  They usually address me with different sort of titles such as 'the boy who lived,' 'savior of wizarding world,' 'quidditch darling,' and so on but Harry is enough." He extended his hands to her and she took it. While shaking hands she replied to him.  "My name's Ilyasviel Sayre, former Ice Queen of Durmstrang Institute of Magical Learnings. The title came from my cold demeanor but I guess its not bad to change a bit." She let go of Harry's hand. "Nice to meet you Harry."

His name sounded beautifully coming from her lips.  "Yeah me too,  nice to meet you Ilya... Oh,  can I call you Ilya? or Viel?  or Yasi?"

She chuckled and replied, "Ilya's fine."

"Okay,  Ilya then.  Nice to finally meet you,  Ilya."

"Same here," she darted her gaze on a board game on the table. "You play chess?"

"Yes,  but not that well."

"I guess I should be the judge of how well you play."

"If you say so."

 

They moved to the table at the corner of the room and played. The wizards chess is made of glass and shatters at every hit they cause when charging its opponents.  After several attempts to win Harry finally gave up. 

"I told you so,  I don't play well."

"Then you need to practice more."

"I know right,  though I know someone who could match you." 

"Really now, and who might this person be?" She twirls one of the chess pieces between her fingers and eyed Harry. 

"My best friend Ron, the read haired boy beside me at the great hall this morning."

She tilted her head as she tried to remember the said boy.  "Sorry,  can't remember him. I'll see him anyway,  sooner or later."

"Yeah,  you sure will notice him. So... What do we do next?"

"I don't know, its nearly lunch but I don't think I want to go to the great hall."

"Neither do I.  I don't want to see her for now."

"Who? The girl you shouted at?"

"Yes... Her name's Ginerva but we call her Ginny.  She's Ronald's... Ron's sister..." He cut off  mid sentence to decide if he should tell her what happened.  If he does would she take it positively or negatively.  

As if reading Harry's mind,  "you can tell me about it if that will ease you.  You can keep it to yourself if you don't think you should tell me," she offered. 

With a deep sigh Harry smiled and looked at her intently in the eyes so as to determine if he should continue or not. "Its a long story actually.  Would you still want to hear it?" The she nodded

Harry was nervous.  This will be the first time he'll open up to someone he just meet.  But maybe that's the reason why the room of requirements let her in,  because the room knows that she can help him.  So he gathered his courage and decided to tell her the truth.  

"I met Ginny when I was in second year.  She's a shy girl, hiding somewhere when she sees me.  I asked Ron why she's so shy towards me and he said that his sister is a big fan of mine.  He said that she always talks about me when she was younger,  even before she realizes that I am her brother's best friend and before we meet in person. We spent time together given that she's Ron's sister and since the day I saved her from the chamber of secrets."

 

"Wait," Ilyasviel interrupted,  "you mean to say,  you found the chamber?"

"Yeah,  due to the Dark Lord. He happens to be a horcrux a..."

"A piece of something where someone's souls is housed after splitting it from the person's soul."

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Harry asked, shocked that the girl knew something so dark that even Dumbledore hesitated when he told Harry about it. 

Ilya stared at him as if the answer is obviously written on her face.  "Don't be surprised Harry,  I came from Durmstrang.  I didn't get the title Dark Ice and Dark Queen for nothing."

Harry blinked his eyes consecutively.  "You didn't tell me about that!" He rolled his eyes. 

"Well I'm telling you now.  Also,  I don't really like to flaunt such titles.  But that's what it is. Never mind me,  continue your story."

Harry glared at her for changing the subject abruptly.  "Fine!  But you promise to tell me about it after."

This time Ilya rolled her eyes.  "Yes,  now go on with the story!"

"Okay,  so where were we?  Ah,  yes,  so I saved Ginny from the horcrux who possessed her.  The horcrux introduced itself as a memory in a black leather diary.  The owner was Tom Marvolo Riddle who is known as Lord Voldemort or the Dark Lord.  The basilisk..."

"You've seen a basilisk?!" She half asked half exclaimed. 

Harry scrunched his nose,  "stop interrupting me!"

"Oh yes,  sure.  By all means continue." She urged. 

"A lot of people were petrified,  including a cat and a ghost..." Harry glared at her when she attempted to interrupt again and she shut her mouth tightly then gestured for the boy to continue. 

"One of those who were petrified is one of our best friend, Hermione Granger.  She is a muggle born and all human targets are muggle borns. She was the one who discovered that the monster residing inside the chamber is a basilisk.  When she was petrified me and Ron went to the forbidden forest. We were lead to the lair of Aragog,  king of the acromantulas." Ilya made a mental note to tell William about the acromantulas. 

"Me and Ron asked for help from our defense against the dark arts teacher who happens to be Gilderoy Lockhart. "

Ilyasviel snorted at the mention of his name.  

"Wait,  you know him?  I mean of course you know him since he's a famous person but your reaction says something more."

 

A knowing smirked etched at Ilya's face.  "I bet he wasn't able to help you!"

Harry nodded.  "What will you expect from a fraud!" 

"Oh don't tell me,  I knew it.  He tried tried to bribe someone into telling the world of an invention or innovation that is not really his.  Even accomplishments stated in his book are that of other people's. If they didn't want to be bribed he will forcefully obliviate them."

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked curiously. 

"Na,  ah,  ah... I won't disturb your story.  Now go on.  A promise is a promise." Ilya teased. 

Harry pouted but gave up since it was he who made her promise to stop interrupting.  

"Fine.  So we asked him for help and we forced him down the chamber when we learned that he is a fraud.  Then he took hold of Ron's wand and attempted to obliviate us but it backfired since Ron's wand was defected after we were attacked by the whomping willow."

Ilyasviel burst into laughter,  "what?  Its not our fault we need to use the magical car owned by Ron's dad in order to come here at Hogwarts. Oh no… please don't tell anyone about that.  So…We were reprimanded and Ron's dad got into trouble.  Ron even received a Howler from his mom."

Ilyasviel erupted into more bouts of laughter, tears started to form at the edges of her eyes.  Despite of Harry's demand for her to stop laughing he ended up joining her.  Together,  they waited to catch their breaths.  

"Enjoying yourself huh?"

Ilyasviel nodded as she wiped the tears on her eyes.  

"What happened next?" She asked when they finally recovered. 

"The ceiling gave up and showered us with large stones after Lockhart hit the ceiling when the spell backfired.  Ron and I got separated due to the pile of stones that kept us apart so he stayed and moved some stones out of the way so that me and Ginny will have a way to pass through. When I am in the chamber I saw Ginny and the memory of Tom Riddle in the diary.  He let the basilisk escape.  While I was running,  Fawkes,  Dumbledore's pet phoenix arrived and blinded the basilisk through her claws.  The basilisk then try to catch me using its other senses.  Then when I was able to lure it to other direction,  I went to where Ginny lies as cold as a stone.  Beside her was the sorting hat that Fawkes dropped earlier. Then I saw something shining inside it.  If was the sword of Gryffindor.  The snake was then able to trace my location and I climbed a high pillar of stones.  It strikes at me but somehow I managed to avoid it until such time that I am at the very top of the stone that resembles a giant head.  I tried to slice its skin but it didn't even leave a scratch.  So I did the only possible way to kill it.  I stabbed it from inside of its mouth,  going up to his head and pushed the sword harder till its blade came out of its head. It died but one of its fangs was embedded in my arm."

Harry saw the horrified look in Ilyasviel's eyes but he decided to continue since the story's nearly finished. 

"I climb down the pillar and rushed to Ginny's side.  Tom said she will never live because he will be the one to get back to life.  That's when I realized that the person in front was just a memory and so using the basilisk fang that is still struck in my arm,  I stabbed the diary with it.  An unearthly scream erupted from the diary." Harry closed his eyes reminiscing the memory before speaking again.  "From then on Ginny started to shout out that she loves me and doing different sorts of things to  my attention.  But I keep on telling her that I only love her as a friend and sibling and nothing more.  I made it clear to her every time she clings on me and making unnecessary comments about her feelings towards me. Then one day,  during our summer vacation.  She went to my room and strangled me.  Pushing herself to me.  I was frightened.  What will her parents think of me if they accidentally saw what she's doing and misinterpret it.  I don't want to loose my family again.  Not for the third time." A tear dropped from Harry's left eye but he wiped if immediately. 

"Why Harry,  why are you so afraid of losing Ginny? "

"Because I care for her. And her family is the only thing as close to a family to me."

Ilyasviel didn't understand him.  And he knew he needed more explanation for that but he thinks that this is not the right time to tell her about that.  He need more trust between them before he disclose the matter. 

"Long explanation short.  They are the only family I have." Harry stated. 

"I see,  lucky for you then." She deadpanned. 

"Yeah," Harry agreed with uncertainty when he saw the sudden lack of emotion from the girl. So he decided to go back to the main topic. "At the Gryffindor table she keeps on pestering me.  Kneading my inner thigh going up… " Harry blushed. 

"To your crotch?" she supplied. Harry swears his face is as red as a ripe tomato.  

"Uhuh," Harry affirmed, "but I swatted her hand repeatedly and my anger snapped when she licked at my neck." Harry shivers as he remembers the tingling sensation on his neck. 

Ilya snorted,  "now it makes more sense.  Having a reaction like that is quite..."

"Horrifying I know.  But you said its okay to you.  Don't you go taking back your words!"

"Hahaha...  don't worry I won't take it back.  I just want to say that what you did is flabbergasting. Its no big deal Harry."

"So,  how about your little stunt huh? You and those Durmstrang fellows?"

Her eyes turned from warm to steel. "We are what they call as the Alpha Core.  A group of people who are skilled with dark arts.  As you all know.  Dark arts is an important subject in Durmstrang.  In here you study how to defend yourself from dark arts,  in Durmstrang we are taught how to use dark arts."

"Isn't that against the law?"

"No.  Harry,  it is not against the law.  The law prevents the usage of dark arts not learning them. I am not boasting when I say that I am special." She looked at Harry to see if he believes in her.  

The boy didn't show any unbelieving gestures he just nodded to tell her to continue her story. "During my childhood at age of 6,  I can already perform simple spells just by reading a book,  I can even brew basic potions at that time. By the time I entered a magical school I took a test and was rated as 5th  year level.  So I got accelerated and studied until OWLS, but I have transfer to a different school which is Durmstrang.  I started according to the appropriate level of to my age.  When I was in Durmstrang,  the headmaster noticed my skills in casting and observed me for I don't know how long.  All I know is that he included me in the Alpha Core Group.  The group have a special advanced training in dark arts.  Compared to our class mates, we are more skilled in different ways.  The Alpha Core Group have a more elite group of three called Alpha Triumviri. The three members are all fast learners and accelerated but the headmaster makes us act like we take classes with the other students but in truth he uses a specialized time turner. We live in the normal time but after class we take a specialized education. The skills of the triumviri is different from one another.  One can use poisons of different sorts through different mediums.  An example is creating poison in the air. The other member can hypnotized a person,  animal,  or any creatures,  while the other can heal illnesses, wounds, and break curses."

"Are you the poison user?" Harry asked,  shivering at the thought of getting poisoned by inhaling it. 

Ilya shakes her head. Harry didn't expect what happened next. 

Ilya held one of Harry's palm gently on her hands.  Then with a flick of her wand,  Harry's palm was cut open,  dark thick blood oozed out of it.  Harry hold his breath and watch Ilya's hand planting her palm to the wound,  slowly the cut closed as if nothing happened to it. 

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed. 

"I am the healer Harry.  It is true that it was Karkaroff who have brought out our skills.  Without him and his time turner  I wouldn't have discovered my talent."

"That means you really are strong!" Harry exclaimed with admiration. 

"Not that much,  I just have the healing talent but that doesn't mean  I am strong."

"But you are strong Ilya. I can't do what you did,  getting accelerated and discovering skills like you did. However,  the strength of the Triumviri is kind of creepy.  Does it even have a weakness?"

Harry looked expectantly at Ilya who nodded in reply. "There are weaknesses on every skills.  The poison can only be used by the caster within ten meter in radius. Meaning he should be near. The hypnotic skill needs eye contact with the creature or being. Break the line of vision then the hypnosis stops,"

"Good thing yours is healing.  What is your weakness?" The twinkle in Harry's eyes makes Ilya’s heart flutter but she couldn't tell everything, not yet. 

"It will draw from my strength. It will weaken me for a couple of hours depending on the kind of healing needed." It was true but incomplete.  "Not yet, I still need to know the boy more." She told herself. 

"If you don't mind me asking,  who are the other Triumviri?"

Ilya bit her lower lip before she answered.  "I cannot reveal their identity Harry.  I am bound with an unbreakable vow that prevents us,  me,  from telling their identity."

"Oh... That's okay.  Thank you for telling me. I know its hard to tell secrets and I am grateful for your trust in me. "

 Harry's heart is warmed at her as they exchange words with each other. None of the two left the room until its time for supper. 

Harry stepped out of the room first but the sight that greeted him is that of Ron's.  He was holding a folded parchment which Harry recognized as the Marauders Map. 

"Hi Ron!" Harry greeted. 

"Harry!  We've been waiting for..." His sentence was cut short when Ilyasviel stepped out of the room where Harry came from.  

Harry tuned to Ilya and said,  "Ilya,  this is Ron,  my best friend.  And Ron," he turned to the red head. 

"I know him," Ilya cut him. 

Harry looked back to her.  "You do? I mean I did told you about him... I..."

"I meet him at the train.  Anyway,  nice to meet you Harry but I should get going." With that she left. 

"Blimey Harry!  You walked out of the great hall after your scene with Ginny,  making her cry and humiliating her like that.  You were gone the whole day not even bothering to inform US your best friends where you are.  You didn't even show up at lunch and now I see her,  HER! with YOU! is there something you should tell me Harry!?" Ron ranted.  

Harry sighed.  He hates this kind of conversation.  He knows that he didn't bother to inform his friends about where he is,  which is his fault but telling him he humiliated Ginny is unacceptable.  Harry's temper starts rising and he needed to vent out.

"I know you're upset and yes I should have informed you.  I accept that but DO.  NOT. BLAME. ME. ABOUT. SHAMING.  GINNY.  BECAUSE.  SHE.  DID.  IT.  FOR.  HER. SELF." With blazing eyes,  Harry left Ron with his mouth hanging open. Shocked at his friends outburst. 

 

Slowly,  Ron followed his friend to the great hall. He hopes that the green eyed boy doesn’t resnet him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there everyone! 
> 
> This is the new addition to the chapters. I know there are a lot of typographic and spelling as well as grammatical errors. 
> 
> I accidentally erased the original version of this chapter and I retyped it before I totally forget what I've been typing. 
> 
> Also, its midnight in our country so I didn't bother to reread. But I will fix it in the morning. 
> 
> Thanks again. And don't forget to comment and leave kudos if you liked it. Also, click the bookmark if you wanted to keep updated cause one of this days I might not be able to update daily or weekly. It really depends on my schedule. 
> 
> Again, thank you.

* * *

* * *

At the great hall, students gathered for their dinner and to witness the most anticipated announcement of the day. Dumbledore casted a sonorous charm on him and he began addressing the crowd. His long, glitterating purple robe brushes the ground as he walks further infront of the platform where  a golden eagle with wide spread wings adorns the podium he was headed.

 

The silence in the in the hall was expected except for the thuding footsteps of a person and his cane hitting the floor. The attention of everyone diverted from the headmaster to the closed door that was flunged open. The large double doors slammed hard on the walls and rebounded due to the strong impact.  An elf then, popped out to properly shut the squeeking door, so as not to further  interupt the on going activity.

 

A small man with redish brown hair that is of messed curls, wearing a forest green robe with a black shirt and trousers walked in. However, despite of his sudden appearance, it was his eyes that caused the topic of sudden buzzing of life among the studentry. One of the eye balls of the new comer is in an odd position. Aided by a magical carrier, the eyes rolled and made the audience hold their breath at the seemingly threat that it might fall and get smashed. Due to the special glass encasement, the eye was magnified, adding to the creepy feeling that it sends the receiver of the image of the eye's oddity.

 

The man marched will great confidence, climbing the platform and sat on the vacant seat designated for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Gasps echoed within the hall at the unexpected self introduction of the man as the new faculty via his action. Dumbledore,who is at the podium, cleared his voice and welcomed the new face in the hall.

 

"Former and renowned auror and now professor for the post defense against the dark arts, welcome my dear friend, Professor Alastor "Madeye" Moody."

 

Seeing the stunned expression of everybody, Dumbledore directed everyones attention back to its original track &#151; the Triwizard Tournament. With a flick of his wand, the room darkened. 

 

Anticipation filled the hall while everybody awaits for the surprise intended by the darkness.

 

Silence...

 

Silence...

 

Silence...

 

"Tick tock..." a faint sound resonated. "Tick tock, tick tock..." the sound grew louder and louder.

 

Then, at the center of the hall, small amount of dust sprouted out of nowhere. Gold glitters slowly swarmed the air and slowly joined by flecks of different colors forming swirls, disolving and forming new ones. 

 

At the sides of the hall, surrounding everyone, emerged several translucent moving images of mermaids that are sat on stones while waves from the also transluscent ocean sprinkles water as it hit the rocks they sat at.

 

It started from the simple humming and evolved to a full blown song telling the history of the Triwizard Tournament. In rhythm with the song of sirens the glittering dusts forms moving images depicting the action of the story. The story characters move around the hall, making all students and staffs feel like they are part of the history being narrated.

 

~<i><b>Start of narration</b>~

 

It all started with Queen Silvana, the greatest queen of the Wizarding Kingdom. 

 

In every royalty there is a prophecy that will guide the special training needed by the royalties specially for heirs.

 

The kingdom before are divided into four: the Mainland, Land of the Black Star, Land of the Magical Beings, and the Land of the Fire Bird.

 

The Mainland as the name implies is the most magical and powerful land among the three. Here reigns the king and queen who holds power not restricted to the mainland but also the three other lands which they call Triumviri De Majika.

 

The Triumviri de Majikas are headed by dukes and duchess of each land. These lands are loyal to their king and queen and to the heir of throne. It has been a rule that there should only be one heir per royal family to avoid problems in passing down the throne. If a royal heir married someone from the higher ranks, he or she have the privilege to choose his/her successor for the abandoned position. 

 

During childhood, all royal bloods are sent to the mainland to finish their education. There, the heir of mainland, Silvana Heartstring, became good friends with the heir of the Duke of the Land of Fire Bird, Giandel Gryffindor. Together,  they made several draft of laws and presented them to the high court of the mainland. 

It was noted that when Silvana was sixteen years old,  she secretly went into a mission which is to find a dragon at a forest between the boundaries of Land of the Black Star and the Mainland. 

For three days of lack of sleep and hunger,  Silvana searched for the lone creature.  It was stated in history that royals have their own faithful pet and she intended to make the dragon,  spotted in that area, hers. Wounded and weak,  She searched deeper into the forest.  At a small clearing,  her hardship finally payed her, however, what she witnessed is not what she expected.  A small dragon was sprawled on the ground bleeding to death.  A sphere was embedded to its chest and hit the edge of its heart.  Gasping for breath,  the dragon tried to heal itself but the blood loss weakened its ability. Silvana who is at the verge of tears,  run towards the dragon and cast all healing spells she know just to help the dragon to heal.  Several attempts of healing miraculously set the dragon's heart back on track.  Slowly, the wound closed but the cut will not be leaving without a side effect. 

Silvana brought the small dragon  home cradled in her arms.  She stayed with it till it has successfully recuperated.  The whole castle became fond of the dragon that the king decided to turn the castle's banner into an image of a dragon.  Being a magical creature above any other of its kind,  the dragon swore its allegiance to Silvana and gave her the Mark of Dragons, a small serpent like dragon with its tail and lower body twirled on a stick, which is only given to people who have greatly caught the creature's heart and loyalty. 

Years passed and the king and queen of mainland died in an unfortunate accident, leaving Silvana to reign as queen at the early age of eighteen.  Her reign, despite of its short time, was noted as one of the best times of the kingdom.

One day,  the high council of elders decided to implement the tradition of the monarchical family.  At the age of twenty five, the queen must marry and perform her duty in producing an heir. Out of the knowledge of everyone,  the queen and her bestriend's relationship grew more intimately and soon became a true couple.  Upon the announcement of her need to be wedded, Giandel made his move to make his intention to marry the queen be known to the public. They became the talk of the land.  Some people are supporting the couple while some give out negative comments about the kind of union the two will have but not letting these comments reach the queen and her intended half. 

Happy are the people when they watch the couple as they roam around the villages. Little did they know that a dark plan has been set to action. 

All happiness has consequences,  that is an old saying that came true.  The dragon she once saved became ill again. Its heart became weak as an after effect of the wound it acquired before. But now,  its heart became weaker and weaker as days go by.  

Soon enough,  the time has come to say good bye.  With a weak smile,  the dragon bid farewell to its master but not before leaving its final wish which is to continuously protect its master.  Silvana asked the dragon how she could fulfill its wish. The dragon gathered its remaining strength to put Silvana into a trance where he instructed her what to do. Slowly the connection between them was cut as her beloved pet drop dead on the green and grassy lawn. 

She didn't cry at the death of her pet,  instead she put the last wish into action.  She cut one of the fangs of the dragon, which is the most powerful part of the creature's specie. She burned the remains of her  pet and buried it before she set out to the forest where she first found him. The wooden spear that struck the dragon was still there where she left it.  Slowly,  she crafted an intricate design on the stick we commonly knew as a wand.  She placed the piece of dragon fang inside the wood,  serving as a core.  In remembrance of their connection with each other,  she named her new wand as Dragon Heartstring,  not because of having a dragon's heart as a core but because she loved her dragon and it has earned a rightful place in her family,  thus deserving to have the family name attached to him,  her precious dragon. 

She returned to her land and spent the rest of her time doing her tasks and preparing for her wedding on the day after her twenty fifth birthday.  Excited  at the nearing date,  she requested for a week of peace for herself in order to meditate and rest without interruptions.  

Life is cruel,  that's what she thought at the day she finally allowed to hear and address issues and news outside the room she have kept herself locked in for a week.  It was the news of the tragic death of Giandel,  her fiancé and very soon to be husband that greeted her. 

On the eve of the 24th of December, five days before the wedding, when everyone was asleep due to exhaustion and drunkenness after celebrating yule with the ones they love, a brutal murder occurred within the walls, particularly in Giandel's bed room,  of their manor at Deirburheil, capital of the Land of the Fire Bird. 

He was found dead on the white tiled floor of his room surrounded by shoe prints of different style and sizes. Wand scattered,  edging at the railings of the opened terrace door. What makes the murder gruesome was the fact that the head and limbs  was detached from its disembowelled body.  Blood scattered everywhere and the room was left in a very messy state. A note was stuffed in the dead man's mouth stating, "your blood is not fit to be entwined with the most sacred and pure blood of our kind." It was then revealed that the reason why Giandel was killed was bacause her mother was a muggle born which is perceived to be the lowest of the wizarding race.  

 

Grief and hatred filled Silvana's heart. The once glorious reign morphed into the darkest reign in the kingdom.  She never let emotion take control of her again.  Ice is what became of her once loving heart.  It was only through her obligation to produce an heir did she allow people to comfort her in her lost.  

After five years of grieving,  she decided to repeal the law stating the blood status and purity as one of the factor for Royal marriages or any other marriages.  The high council,  at first,  fought with her but then decided to agree with it since the queen will not marry anybody unless the law was repealed.  Adamant as she is,  the way of choosing the next king will be determined by her. 

She proclaimed to the whole kingdom that any man who wishes to be her groom and king of the Wizarding Kingdom, should compete with the other men with the same interest and vie for the throne. 

Tick tock... Tick tock... Then the clock tower chimed.  It was exactly 12 o'clock in the morning when the winner was determined.  Earl Alexandrian Wintersdale, a distant relative of the queen who emerged as the victor of the competition.  

The different lands,  after being defeated from someone at the mainland,  decided that they will create their own educational institution to prepare the people who wanted to join in competing for either the throne of the king or queen of the next generations,  thus creating the Durmstrang Institute of Magical Learnings for the Black Star Land,  Beauxbaton Academies of Magic for the Land of Magical beings,  and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the Land of Fire Birds. 

Without a loving heart,  she married the man and soon enough gave birth to the new prince.  She loved her son so much that she didn't care what everyone will think of her next decisions.  

The prophecy during her childhood did not come true,  therefore she swore that the same prophecy will be passed down from one generation to another until such time it comes to fulfillment. 

Without a sign,  the queen disappeared bringing her heir with her.  The Royal family was destroyed and the kingdom was divided. However, before she disappeared with the prince she wrote her will and testament where it dictates that

 "there will be no  royal family or kingdom to run without the heir.  The kingdom will only continue and be revived after the prophecy read to me has been fulfilled.  I command the high court of this land to form the Ministry of Magic in temporary replacement and as a governing body during the absence of the heir and rightful rulers.  I command the high council to guide the Ministry and to serve as the law creator and implementing body called the Wizengamot."

In memory of what had happened,  the schools continued the selection of rightful person for the throne of next generation rulers.  Among the emerged victors will be the choice for the next heir of the throne in hope,  expectation and preparation of the return of the royal heir,  thu,  the Triwizard Tournament started.... 

~<b>End of Narration</I></b>~

When the final words were sang,  the translucent mermaids waved goodbye and they dissolved into thin air including the glittering dusts that portrayed the scene. Light back and the room was back to normal. Dumbledore was still standing at the podium.  Once returned and Dumbledore  cast the sonorous charm once again to addressed the students.  

"The Goblet of fire which is used to select the representatives of the different schools will be diplayed  at the entrance hall with age restriction of seventeen and above."

A chorus of dismayed students murmured within their groups.  But everyone knew that they  can't change the headmasters' decision. 

"Tomorrow,  the Minister of Magic will arrive for the announcement of representatives and the formal opening of the tournament.  All students who'd like to join the tournament have until before breakfast tomorrow to enter your names.  Enjoy your meal." With that,  Dumbledore returned to his spot between Olympe and Igor and the hall started to dig in with their dinners.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Here is a new chapter. 
> 
> I hope you'll lime this new addition.

Bluish flame burn brightly, pouring from a large golden cup with intricate designs of ancient scripts. Magical mist changing from one shade of color to another sheilds the Goblet of Fire from any attacks or spell that might cause problem in the selection of champions to represent their respective schools. The age detection charm below the stand holding the cup, on the other hand, moves like a stream of water following the circular path intended to cover any lapses that might take place during the detection process.

 

The hall way was lit up by several torches, flickering fire casts shadows dancing on every corner of the hall. Despite of the late hours, sweeping sound of brooms can be heard from several elves who are still performing their duties.

 

Victor Krum, a seventh year student from Durmstrang stepped into the hall an approached the magnificent image of the cup. Slowly he reached out his hand and did what he came for. Before he managed to leave the inner circle of the age detection charm loud footsteps could be heard scuttling from across the hall. 

 

“Who’s there?” Victor asked but the scuttling sound ended abruptly. “If you don’t want me to see you then I’ll go ahead.”

 

o~o~o~

 

Down the dungeons,  at the lair of the snakes,  Ilyasviel twists and turn over and over on her bed,  she just couldn’t sleep that night. There’s something she should do but she couldn’t recall it.

 

“I guess the best way to find out what I must do is to roam around huh?” she sighed taking Whimsey, her small wampus, with her.

 

Slowly she crept out of the room she shared with the two other Slytherin girls of her year. She set out to the astronomy tower where she and Whimsey spent the some time until the wee hours the last day.

 

Slowly, she opened the door of the of the astronomy and peeked inside before proceeding to assume her spot she left the previous night.

 

“Can’t sleep?” a voice asked making her jump. She turned around in search for the owner of the voice. There at the floor to her right is a boy with messy raven colored hair.

 

“Harry,” she sighed and moved to where the boy is sat. “Mind if I join?” she asked, proceeding to sit without waiting for the response. Harry merely shrugged and continued gazing at the sky.

 

“Sickle for your thoughts?” asked the girl.

 

“Not worth a sickle but I will tell you. I was just thinking of &#151;”

 

“Is it someone you’re thinking of?”

 

“Yeah, just someone from my past but I never really met that person face to face.”

 

“Oh, so you are a stalker? Admirer?”

 

“No, I’m hoping she could be my step sister, you know, me having no real family after the death of my parents. I met a family willing to adopt me but wasn’t able to do so. I was so looking forward to beet their daughter in person but the parents… they died and left me wondering what would have happened if I met their daughter.” Harry sighed, inhaling a large amount of air to prevent the threatening tears to fall.

 

Ilyasviel was silent. She didn’t expect the sudden turn of conversation and decided to keep quiet so as to avoid digging her hole and making her talk more about her past and family which is a sore topic for her.

 

“Why are you here anyway?” 

 

“Uh… nothing. I just can’t sleep.” at that moment Whimsey purred at her while she kept stroking the creature’s fur. 

 

“Such a cuddly creature you’ve got there. A breed of feline creature?” Harry asked eyeing the small cat like creature, which was sprawled on Ilyas’ outstretched lap.

 

Harry raised his hand attempting to touch the creature then retracting it in uncertainty, getting merely content of looking at it for the moment.

 

“You can try it &#151;I can heal you if you manage to…uh…get a scratch,” Harry looked at her with a bit horrified expression on her face. Ilya grinned at him. “Or a bite or two maybe?” she continued.

 

“Uh-oh…I…uh…I think I’ll pass.” Harry replied, scratching the back of his head.

 

“Come on! Getting chickened are we? Where did the mighty griffin went?”

 

Harry scowled at her. “Don’t get that Gryffindor character on me now!”

 

Ilya hummed without wiping off the smile on her face, stroking the fur in a teasing manner that got Harry scowling even more. Harry looked from the serene face of the girl to the purring creature on her lap. The creature twisted its body and manege to land its back on Ilya’s lap, exposing its pink tummy which Ilya scratched. Harry never thought that a creature could purr so loud, but this creature does. Pulling himself together and at some point praying for his hands’ safety.

 

Slowly, he reached out to pat the creature’s furry chest and nothing else happened. The fur was as soft and silky as feather that elicits the urge to stroke it and keep his hands trained on the creature. 

 

When Harry patted the first time, the creature looked at the stranger who dared to touch him. Wampus are very loyal creatures and do not let anybody touch them. The wampus’ cerulean eyes watched the hand that patted him. When the same hand patted the second time, it resisted the urge to bite off the hand, there was something with the way the stranger touch it. Warm and soothing while hits master’s touch is soothing and calming. The wampus decided to let the stranger stroke its fur before deciding that it wanted to climb on the stranger’s lap. It looked at its master, waiting for any indication that the stranger is not a threat to its master.

 

“What gender is it?” Harry asked, enjoying the sensation on his palm.

 

“Its a male wampus, a native cat in North America.” Ilya supplied.

 

“What’s a wampus?” Harry stared at her in curiosity.

 

“A wampus, Harry, is a magical panther like creature. It was said that a full grown wampus is fast, strong and almost impossible to kill. Wimpsey is his name. I found him wounded when it way a mere toddler. I nursed it back to health and ever since that day it followed me wherever I go. I tried to leave it on a forest but it can somehow manage to track and find me. Wimpsey is a bit sensitive though, maybe due to what happened to him before I found him. It sees me as his master and won’t let anybody touch it without my permission. However, he has a free will of his own. He will attack and bite off the hand of anybody who would try to touch him just because he doesn’t like them.”

 

“Sooo, does it mean that he likes me?” Harry sighed, delighted at the information shared to him.

 

The wampus stared at Harry and sat on Illya’s lap. Harry tried to pat the creature once again and to their surprise, the wampus licked Harry’s fingers. It then returned its gaze to its master and Ilya nodded knowing what Whimsey wanted to do. 

 

Slowly, it walked towards Harry and sat himself comfortably on Harry’s lap. With a hammering heart on his chest, Harry fought hard to calm himself. “He will not bite you off,” he thought while letting Whimsey do his ministrations.

 

It then turned to Harry’s hand, indicating for the patting to continue. To Harry’s delight, he proceeded from the patting to stroking then to tickling. The wampus purred and moved closer to Harry and have some cuddling moment with him that way he does with Ilya.

 

“Do you have any other pets? I have an owl with snow white feathers. She was a gift from Hagrid, the Hogwarts Ground Keeper. Her name is Hedwig. I hope I can show her to you right now but she’s at the owlery at the moment and we can’t sneak there right now.”

 

“I have a snake at home, her name’s Sniper.” 

 

“What made you think of having a snake as a pet?” Harry asked, remembering the incident when he was in second year where he discovered that he was a parselmouth.

 

“Because I can talk to them.” Harry blinked at her with mouth hanging open for several seconds. When he finally recovered he appreciated her straightforwardness.

 

“So do I. I learned about it when I was in second year but my best friends say that it is a bad omen to have the ability to talk to snakes.” Harry looked back to the wampus now curled into a ball.

 

Ilya on the other hand, snorted. “That’s what most egocentric and paranoid people say. I can’t believe that you actually believed them!” Ilya exclaimed.

 

Harry blushed, “I &#151; believed them cause they are my best friend.”

 

“Not everything said to you is right, sometimes you should do some researches. That’s what they believe because that’s what other people want to covey. In history, Salazar Slytherin was said to pass down his gift to the next generation with the blessing that who ever has that gift will be forewarned before danger strikes. Snakes are known to be sensitive to its environment and can discern if there is danger. A parselmouth must have a snake to guide him, without the animal the gift will be useless.”

 

Harry’s eyes widen at the explanation and promised to himself to make a way to have a snake of his own. Given the fact that he attracts danger, having the snake which function as his familiar.

 

“I guess you really are special huh? Being strong, highly intelligent, healer, a parselmouth, master of a wampus… what else should you wish for?” Harry sighed.

 

“You are right Harry, but there are reasons why we are created the way we are right now. I maybe special in someway but so do you. I’ve heard about your little adventures Harry Potter and that should not be overlooked and underestimated. No child can easily do what you did&#151;fighting a basilisk and facing a horcux of the darkest wizard, putting your life in peril and saving people are no common and easy task Harry. My healing ability was earned due to my eagerness to discover myself. You could also discover your own someday.”

 

“Ilya, do you think you can help me with that…you know&#151;discovering talents and all. But not right now, maybe someday?”

 

“Hmhh. I could…maybe someday.” 

 

“Do you want to go back to your dorm now? Its half past one in the morning.” Harry looked at her with something akin to desire of keeping their proximity close.

 

“Yeah, I guess we should go now.” she stood with the aid of the wall behind her and offered her hand to help Harry up. The wampus who remained asleep was slowly lowered to Ilya’s arms. Harry brought out his invisibility cloak and wrapped them with it.

 

“Now you see, you ma not have all the talent but you have sources and tools.” Ilya breathed.

 

“Yeah, I guess I’m still lucky then. My dad left it for me.” Harry whispered. “I’ll walk you to the dungeons,” he offered and Ilya nodded in agreement.

 


	11. The Champions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here is the next chapter for the story... this will be the start of the turn of events...

* * *

* * *

The next morning came quickly and the great hall was once again as lively as before. The sun shines brightly on the morning of September 15th where all gathered students and personnel of the three competing institutions are ecstatic for the announcement of the champions who will become the face of the Triwizard Tournament after several decades of not being carried out. Everyone are having a happy morning except for one&#151;the savior of the Wizarding World.

 

After waking from a very strange dream, Harry can’t seem to keep his mind off it. He dreamed of waking up in a land where all things are white&#151;Cloudy white sky and a wide expanse of land filled with glistening white snow. In the dream, he tried to open his eyes but ended up squinting it for the blaring light hurts his eyes every time he attempts to open them. He remained frozen on the ground waiting for nothing and contemplating on where he is. But not until a voice break through his chain of thought. 

 

“Harry,” a soft feminine voice whispers.

 

“Harry…” the whispered again.

 

Despite the blinding light that assaults’ Harry’s vision he forced his eyes to look at the person calling him.

 

“Who are you?” He stand up slowly without opening his eyes. 

 

“Help me please!” the voice begged. 

 

Shiver run up Harry’s spine. “How?” he breathed. “I don’t know what’s happening? Where are we? Who are you?” There are a lot of things that he wanted to ask but he know that he should be patient and wait for the response from his first three questions.

 

“Harry!” this time the voice was no longer whispering to him. It contains terror and pain, then the pain Harry feels whenever he tries to take a peek n his surrounding.

His eyes focuses on the only distinct color staining the once pure white place. Red&#151;sparkling red stain like a lone red petal on a carpet of white. Whats disturbing is that the red stain widens, scattering like ink dripped on parchment.

 

“Help me Harry!” The shrieking makes his hair rise. Goosebumps visible on his skin, not due to the cold but the unknown terror. The red stain occupied the previously white snow carpeted field. Even the falling fresh drops are red. 

 

“Harry please!”

 

“Harry!”

 

“Harry!”

 

Then he was jolted awake from the splash of ice cold bucket of water.

 

“What the bloody hell mate! We thought you will never wake up.” Ron sighed.

 

Waking up this way is not what Harry wanted in a very beautiful and sunny morning but he should get used to waking up that way since he mostly wake up with terrifying dreams, but this latest one seems so real.

 

He continued staring at his food, sometimes pushing it around his plate.

 

o~o~o

 

Meanwhile, the great hall erupted into applause when the moment arrived where the champions for each schools is about to be selected.

 

“Welcome everyone!” Dumbledore greeted with his usual twinkling eyes. “The moment has come for us to welcome the champions of this year’s Triwizard Tournament,” he beamed at the exhilarating state the crowd holds. With a flick of his wand the goblet of fire appeared in front. The bluish flame burning steadily and emits colorful sparks on the tip of the flickering of fire. “You will now witness the selection of champions through the unbiased judge. But I must warn you that whoever the cup chooses must compete for themselves and for their school’s glory.”

 

Without further ado, Dumbledore and the two other heads of the three competing school surrounded the cup with hands holding their wands stretched out to the brim of the goblet. They tapped the mouth of the goblet at the same time and the fire suddenly turned from blue to green to red to yellow then to purple. 

 

Red light emanated from the ground at the spot where the famous quidditch player from Bulgaria. Gasps of amazement echoed inside the hall. 

 ”The champion representing the Durmstrang Institute of Magical Learning is Viktor Krum!”

 

The man surrounded by red blazing light smirked and glanced up to the blond he so love to kiss eight now.

 

“This is for you Ilya,” He whispered ,earning a glare from the blond, before making his way to where the head of schools are.

 

Then blue light surrounded the beautiful part veela student from Beauxbaton. She hugs a girl who looks like her before proceeding to where Viktor is.

 

A yellow light ten surrounded the Hufflepuff student who had just been recently engaged.Cedric Diggory jogged to where his fellow champions are. 

 

The noise of happy students filled the hall. Some clapping their hands, some shouting names of the champions and cheering them, some handing money with one another after losing from bets. Everyone was glad but not for long as green light emanated below a person who seems to be out of the world. The hall became quiet and stared at the boy who is currently playing with his food.

 

Stunned, “how could this happen? This boy is still out of the age required but he managed to put his name in? How?” Karkaroff is perplexed, so as the other head of schools. He gritted his teeth at the realization that the boy is Harry Potter. “What are we going to do? He must play according to rules. This means two player will represent Hogwarts.” Karkaroff hissed.

 

“We should have a meeting with the champions,” Dumbledore said as he walk to the small room behind the teachers table. 

 

o~o~o

 

Harry was so out of his world and was pulled from his thoughts when Hermione jabbed her elbow on his ribs.

 

“Ouch!” He hissed, rubbing the spot that has been hit. “What’s wrong with you?”

 

“Honestly Harry! Can’t you see that light surrounding you?” Hermione exclaimed, “You are chosen as one of the champions and don’t ask how because we don’t know. Now stand up and follow where the heads of schools and the other champions are heading.”

 

Harry looked around him and was shocked a the amount of glares and scowls turned to him, He looked at his best mate who surprisingly is glaring daggers at him. “Such best mate you are. All you wanted is fame for yourself. Didn’t even tell me ‘bout your plan because you don’t want me to share the chance of becoming a champion. Selfish git!” Ron spat.

 

“But I didn’t put my name in it!” Harry reasoned.

 

“Yeah right! Who would believe a liar like you!” Ron yelled. 

 

“Yeah Harry, should’ve at least tell us,” Seamus seconded.

 

Harry looked at his other friends and his hope or someone to believe him was crushed when even Dean sided with Ron saying, “Sorry Harry but I’m with them.”

 

“Blimmey Harry!”

 

“You should,”

 

“Tell us,”

 

“How you,”

 

“Tricked that,”

 

“Goblet!”

 

“That is,”

 

“Wicked!” The twins said, clapping Harry on his back.

 

“But I didn’t!” Harry exclaimed, eyes nearing to tears.

 

“Stand up Harry and follow Dumbledore!” Hermione urged and pulled the Gryffindor, leading him to the door where the other champions are. With a slight push Hermione went back to where the rest of her Gryffindor friends are, showing blank face to the forlorn looking Harry.

 

Inside the room everyone, the champions and head of schools, are sat on a small oval shaped table. Harry breathed a deep sigh as he approach the table and quietly sat himself between Dumbledore and Cedric Diggory.

 

“How did you put you name in the goblet,” Karkaroff seethed, his yellowish teeth showing as he grit his teeth.

 

“I don’t know sir. I didn’t put my name in it.” Harry was shaking, we have no idea what happened but he know he didn’t do anything wrong and will stand on what he claims. 

 

Viktor straightened his back and stared blankly at Harry, even his fellow Hogwarts student seems to be unhappy with what happened. A knock on the door announced the presence of Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. He sat on the vacant seat between Karkaroff and Fleur Delacour, across the boy who lived.

 

“It seems that Mr. Potter must compete in the tournament. But the problem is he is under age.” The Minister stated, eyeing the boy in front of him with a sour look in his eyes.

 

o~o~o

 

Black robe billowed as he marched angrily to his quarters in the dungeons. “Stupid boy!” he hissed with venom on his eyes. It has only been half a day since the proclamation that Harry will be the fourth champion and who knows what will happen. He is angry, that is the truth, but he cannot hide the worry he’s been feeling. He may not appear to like the boy but he treated him as one since the day the Malfoys took him under their care. When the Malfoys died, he took over in taking care of Harry and managed to keep their relation in secret due to the massive movement of Death Eaters and he should keep his act as a loyal to the cause of the Dark Lord if ever he really get resurrected. He paced back and forth in front of his floo, waiting for the emerald eyed boy to enter his chambers.

 

He dropped on a couch drinking some tea to calm his nerves when the boy came in.

 

“Professor,” Harry greeted before sitting on the love seat beside the couch Snape is currently occupying. “I&#151;I didn’t put my name in te goblet. I swear I didn’t do anything.”

 

“Foolish boy! Why do you have to be in such mess. You know that we need to find her. As time passes there is a possibility that the people responsible for Lucius and Narcissa’s death could also be searching for her right now. And now!&#151;” Severus scowled. His ranting will make no sense.

 

“I know professor, but I swear I didn’t do it. Hell! I don’t even intend to join because I wanted to find Draco as soon as possible. It may be possible that the enemies believed our bait and found the dead body but we can never be sure of her safety, wherever she is.”

 

“That’s the point Potter, we don’t know where she is nor the identity of our enemies. And you getting on this tournament will burden us and hamper our search.”

 

“Then we’ll just continue to investigate. I will let myself lose on every game.”

 

“Don’t be daft Potter! We cannot disregard what happened. If what you claim is true, it means that someone put your name on the goblet intentionally and we must look into it. There is a reason why this happened and I say we must keep our guard up and be sensitive to our surroundings. We don’t know what the culprit is after. There is also a possibility that they learned of our connection with the Malfoys and will target us.”

 

“What would you like me to do then sir?”

 

“We should wait for the announcement this evening regarding the decision on your case. But there is a niggling feeling that we won’t like what will happen.”

 

o~o~o

 

Harry left the dungeons and come across a familiar blond he spent some time with last night. She was sitting on the alcove in front of the entrance of the Slytherin dormitories. Harry sat beside her and tickled the white creature on her lap.

 

“You know they hate you right,” Ilya stated with a blank expression in her face.

 

Harry pinched the bridge of his node. “Yeah, I realized that after they told me that I have been selected.”

 

“And your not happy with that?” she said with emotionless face.

 

“Of course not! Everyone is thinking that I cheated and my friends doesn’t even believe that I didn’t do such a thing. They should have known I can’t do that!” Harry wanted to cry in frustration but he know he should at least, not reveal his emotion in front of this new girl who he barely knew and who some how appear in front of him an could easily get all unwanted information from him.

 

“That’s the thing Harry. Do they really know or you only assumed that they know or should have known.” With that, the girl stood and turn her back from Harry. “I do believe that there could be a foul play here. Its not because I trust you that I admitted this, but I chose to believe you. All you could do now is to believe in yourself.”

 

She whispered the password to the Slytherin common room and dis appeared. He doesn’t know what to think of her words but decided he’ll understand someday, but now he should settle everything with his friends.

 

o~o~o

 

In a room beside a dark corridor two wizards met to discuss their plan. The area was illuminated by a small light on their own wands.

 

“The plan has started, Potter has been selected.” The old man stated.

 

“What will be done to him master?”

 

“Nothing for now, we will proceed to the next phase of our plan.”

 

o~o~o

 

Hermione is mad at Harry. She can’t help but agree with Ron since the opportunity given for whoever wins the tournament could change her entire life and future once she won the tournament. But Harry, the oh so selfish brat kept her and Ron as well as their other friends from that once in a lifetime chance. She knows she can never enter the competition even when she turned seventeen because she will be out of Hogwarts before the next Triwizard Tournament starts. Curse Harry for his selfishness! She swear that she will get her chance to get even. Someday she will be able to do so. How? She doesn’t know. She snapped her book shut since she can’t concentrate on what she is reading. She strode down to look for Ron and the others and join them for dinner, away from Harry Potter.

 

o~o~o

 

At the great hall the students are all silent. The shock of the morning event has not yet been eclipsed . Harry is the other champion, the unwanted, but that claim became a slogan for Blaise Zabini and other Slytherins. Potter stink badges have been disseminated to the studentry adding to the heavy feeling that Harry is carrying since this morning. The platters of food filled the students’ stomachs and became a brief escape for the Boy ho Lived from the most anticipated announcement for the tournament.

 

Dumbledore took a brief glance at the hall before he stood at the podium to address the audience. The students seems to be mad at the result of the early morning activity but that didn’t stop him from taking this opportunity to explain the changes in the tournament proper.

“Students,” he started while he look at the chosen champions on their respective house tables. “The tournament committee has decided that the four champions will remain as champions, however, there is an alteration for the rule. The champions will now be playing by pairs.” he let the words sink deeper into the students before continuing his speech.

 

“Given that dear Mr. Potter is far from the required age, he, including all the champions will get the chance to pick someone to pair with them and help them throughout the tournament. It is their choice to choose and it is the choice of the chosen ones if they will be willing to aid their respective champions. I will give you the chance now and announce to everyone who you wanted to be with.I therefore request the champions to come in front with their chosen pair.”

 

The announcement is very unexpected. Most students beamed at the possibility of being picked out of the hundreds of possible candidates. That includes Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor. 

It was Cedric Diggory who first went in front, with him is his fiance Cho Chang. The next person to move forward is Fleur Delacour with the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood. Then Viktor Krum touched Ilya’s hands and smiled at her.

 

<i>“Vood you please be with me?”</i> Viktor asked.

 

“I wanted to be straight forwards with you Viktor and my answer is no. I’m sorry but I won’t,” Ilyasviel stated with a blank expression. Everyone was now watching the act between the two and the hall became so silent that the sound of a falling pin would be audible.

 

<i>“But it is you are the I vanted to.”</i>he answered with fire of determination blazing in his eyes.

 

“No Viktor, I repeat I will not and do not agree to pair with you.” Ilya snapped at him.

 

“Oh come on Ilyasviel, you know you are the best person and loyal enough to support Durmstrang and Viktor as your close friend. I know you will support him on this endeavor.” Karkaroff waves his hand with his statement containing an ‘as a matter of fact’ tone.

 

Ilyasviel is getting rather irritated at this man. She knows perfectly that this man is behind this show&#151;actually he is the one fueling Viktor’s intentions and actions. I mustered the sharpest glare I could do and shot it to Karkaroff. 

 

“I repeat, according to professor Dumbledore I can choose to accept the offer or not. Besides the only champion I wish to support at the moment is Potter.” She didn’t dare look at Harry because she don’t want to him to feel burdened by her statement.

 

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table Ron faced Harry who is between him and Neville. “You don’t honestly think of picking her Harry! She’s a bloody Slytherin. You can’t pick her. Hell you should even shun that support she’s giving. Who knows what bloody plan they’ve been cooking to set you up.” Ron snapped, staring intently at Harry who have his face scrunched up&#151;he was deep in his thought at the moment.

 

When Cedric pulled Cho Chang in front, Harry’s heart plummeted. He knows that he have no choice but to accept and face them. Oliver Wood is a good bloke. He will be a very competitive person and a strong one. But when Viktor asked Ilya, the outright dismissal of the offer hit something in Harry. Her words rang in his head despite of Ron’s continuous rant against the possibility of choosing her because of being a Slytherin. Ron has a point though. He doesn’t know the girl enough to say that he could trust her but then their previous encounter back at the dungeon surged to his mind.

 

<i>‘Its not because I trust you … but I chose to believe you.’</i> 

 

“She believes in me,” Harry thought, “She believes in me when no one really did. It is not the trust that should become his sole basis but the fact that he believe in him.” Harry decided that will believe in her as well, believe in her words. That’s all it should take and should be considered at the moment.

 

Harry stood to address the people surrounding them. “I accept her support,” 

 

“What the hell! You are bloody out of your mind!” Ron shouted at Harry, seething in anger.

 

“No Ron! I am not out of my mind. When I told everyone that I didn’t put my name on that fucking goblet nobody believed me. I thought you of all people trusted me not to do such things. I thought you trust my friendship and loyalty but you didn’t!” 

 

Hermione was about to butt in but Harry perfectly stopped her. “And don’t start Hermione because not even you believed in me. No one did but her.” He pointed at the blue eyed blond beside Viktor Krum. 

 

“I would like to ask for your support by becoming my partner for the tournament.” Harry asked.

 

Viktor glared at Harry. HE wanted to smash the little bugger with his hands. And he will make sure of that. 

 

“I accept.” Ilya stated. She removed her hand from the strong grip of Victor. She and Harry moved their way from the crowd and stood in front of everyone, beside the pairs of champions who presented themselves earlier.

 

Hermione was beyond mad. How dare Harry talk to them like they didn’t help him through his journeys for the last three years&#151;them, his friends who’ve been with him is now treated like a rug to be stepped on. “I wish to offer my support to Viktor Krum, if you would accept.” 

 

“Hermione really! What the hell is happening?” Ron asked with brows furrowed.

 

“I am willing to give my full support to you,” Hermione continued, disregarding the looks Ron and her fellow Gryffindors are sending on her. ‘If Harry could do it, the she would as well,’ she thought.

 

Krum who is still angry at the flow of event doesn’t want the mudblood but her intelligence will be of great use to him. Victor knows that he can easily finish the games and is confident enough that he could land on the highest spot without anyone’s help. He contemplated at the possibility that the girl could become a hindrance to him, however, she is one of the famous Gryffindor Golden Trio and the Most Intelligent witch of her age. She is skillful on spell casting and potion making. She could be a substitute that can battle Ilyasviel’s skills. They may no be on the same level but he would take this chance.

 

“I accept, come on Miss Granger.”

 

Hermione smirked at Ron. “At least I’ll get to play my card Ron,” she breathed and happily stood with the rest of the champions.

 

Dumbledore resumed his position at the podium. “Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the champions for the Triwizard Tournament.”


End file.
